3 Меsеs Eŋ lα Oscuridαd
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Hinata es mía, de nadie más que mía y si ella cree que puede alejarse de mi está equivocada, desde su confesión en aquella batalla no puede estar con nadie más sin pelear. Perdona Hinata, pero te necesito conmigo aún si es necesario alejarte del mundo que conoces y de tu prometido
1. Incensos-Enloquecido

_[Fan-Fic]_

**3 Meses en la Oscuridad**

—•**Naruto U. & H. Hinata****•****—**

**S**ummary**: **Hinata es mía, de nadie más que mía y si ella cree que puede alejarse de mi está equivocada, desde su confesión en aquella batalla no puede estar con nadie más sin pelear. Perdona Hinata, pero te necesito conmigo aún si es necesario alejarte del mundo que conoces y de tu prometido.

**A**dvertencias: Ciertos «_ataques»_ contra Sakura/Lenguaje fuerte/Lemon.

* * *

•

* * *

**«Prólogo»**

**«Naruto Pov.»**

**«Creo, que todos me conocen como el gran héroe de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que ha salvado la aldea más de una vez. Contra Akatsuki y algunos malos más, e incluso traje de vuelta a Sasuke casi me mata por ello, y caso lo maté yo por ello… pero lo traje y me sentí satisfecho por ello.**

Sin embargo un pequeño problema surgió ese problema tenía un hermoso nombre y apellido Hyuuga Hinata

**Y ella sin saberlo menciona el nombre de su amado entre gemidos cuando poseemos su cuerpo una y otra vez  
**

"**Naruto-kun", y para rematar, ella no sabe quiénes la poseen día y noche, si leyeron bien "Quienes", no actuó solo**

Pero lo único que puedo decir a mi defensa es: Ella tuvo la culpa, nunca debió retarme así; Justo 10 años después de acabar con un dolor de cabeza, ¿un dolor?, no yo lo diría como una gran Migraña de nombre Uchiha Madara pasó; Pero fue la culpa de ella, es su culpa, solo suya, si no me hubiera dado esa "gran noticia" él día que iba a decirle lo que sentía, a "corresponderle"; Esto no estaría pasando. Y en este momento estaríamos ambos felices, pero debo admitirlo, es más excitante así.»

— ¡Naruto-kun!—Gritaba una chica peli azul al sentir como un hombre la poseía con ferocidad por atrás ella tenía los ojos tapados con un pañuelo blanco. En un lugar de oscuridad dos personas satisfacían sus placeres carnales con gran lujuria

— ¡Dilo!—Ordenaba aquel que la penetraba más rápido haciéndola gritar más  
— ¡Ahhh…Ah!— Jadeaba una y otra vez— ¡Tuya, soy tuya! ¡Solo tuya! —. Éste sonrió y solo se limitó a morder su hombro- ¡HA! ¡Por todos los cielos!- dijo en suspiro al sentir que su secuestrador acababa dentro de ella y ambos caían en el colchón que estaba en el suelo con algunas prendas, ambos respiraban rápidamente pero él aún estaba adentro de la chica. Cuando se normalizaron él tomó la palabra  
—Eres mía Hinata—; mordía la oreja de ella  
—Ahh—suspiro cansada aún confusa—Dime, ¿quién eres?—Susurró tímidamente y ansiosa  
—Todo a su tiempo querida—dijo con calma para empezar a moverse nuevamente haciéndola gemir, ella estaba equivocada si pensaba que saldría de ella, al menos no ahora, necesitaba más y no descansaría hasta dejarla sin voz de los gritos que la haría dar esa noche, como la noche anterior y el anterior a ese.

**«1 mes Antes.»**

* * *

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—_**1—  
**__**Incensos**_

_«Enloquecido»_

* * *

•_**L**__a __**e**__xtraña __**e**__nfermedad __**q**__ue nos __**h**__ace __**h**__acer __**c**__osas __**e**__stúpidas y __**p**__eligrosas __**c**__uando __**nadie**__ se lo __**e**__spera•_

* * *

Ya en una tarde sombría del 12 de noviembre en la gran aldea de Konoha con el sol escondiéndose entren la tierra dando poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche; Pero para ser más preciso en las caras de los Kages un chico rubio de ojos azules de más o menos de 26 años se encontraba sentado en una de las cabezas de los antiguos héroes de la aldea, su héroe, su padre, resonando una y otra vez esas palabras, o más bien susurros de una mujer de ojos plateados:

_"No te preocupes, ya sabía tu respuesta, solo quería que lo supieras, además; Voy a casarme ¿No es genial?"  
_  
¡¿Genial?! ¡¿Qué diablos tenía de genial?!

Como le hubiera gustado estrangularla en el momento en el que salieron esas malditas palabras de su sensual boca **"Voy a casarme"**. Pero calló en una conclusión que su mentor que en paz descanse le había dicho "Las mujeres no esperan para siempre a un hombre" Era cierto, habían pasado más de 10 años y él ¿Esperaba que lo siguiera esperando? Pero increíblemente su antiguo mentor era un hombre muy sabio pero nunca le interesó escucharlo en el momento que pudo hacerlo, hasta esos momentos. En cuanto la vio derramar una lagrima de los ojos que consideraba preciosos, su mente le dijo una cosa, él fue el culpable, la había hecho esperar ¿Cuánto?, bastante, pero no tenía armas para culparla a ella ¿O sí?. Sus ojos perdidos, sus manos entrelazadas moviendo sus dedos con ansiedad y su cabello moviéndose a la voluntad del viento con respiraciones entrecortadas resguardando la ansiedad, solo le pasaba algo por su cabeza en ese momento:

—Necesito sake—masculló desanimado, cuando comenzó a ver y a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas su mentalidad se "cultivaba" por las experiencias que los demás decían en algunos restaurantes de Ramen además de _"Ichiraku Ramen"_. Y le parecía una completa estupidez que un hombre bebiera por cuestiones de amor, pero ahora ya no quería pensar, solo tuvo que pararse con lentitud para correr y dar un salto casi mortal para bajar de esa enorme montaña esperando romperse los pies y matarse, pero no fue así, ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba ya caminando entre la multitud de gente, ahora podía considerarse a sí mismo un zombi, un zombi sin cerebro. Pero la buena noticia es que ya tenían un gran motivo para llamarlo: **"Idiota"**

Caminando por las calles de la aldea pudo encontrar un puesto de aquella bebida que lo haría olvidarse de esa mujer de cabellos negros azulados con el olor a flores del paraíso y ojos tan hermosos como la luna, sí eso necesitaba;

—Deme sake—ordenó con voz casi muerta  
—Sí señor—dijo el dueño dándole aquella bebida. Por más que bebiera y por más que se embriagara él sabía que algo que no saldría de su mente ¿Qué era? Sus labios. Si, eran sus labios de tomo rosado, unos labios tan carnosos y sensuales que cualquier hombre desearía besar ha ¿Sí los hubiera probado al menos una vez?, pensando en esto tomó de aquella bebida pasándola por su garganta como si se tratase de agua

—Naruto—llamó un hombre con una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su cara; A sus espaldas tocó su hombro pero esté no hizo caso alguno y sirvió nuevamente para volver a tomar «Está peor de lo que pensé.» se dijo preocupado aquel hombre de cabello plateado; tomó un banco y se sentó a su lado. Pero a Naruto parecía no importarle- Tomar no te ayudará en nada—espetó viéndolo seriamente  
—Nadie pidió tú opinión—replico roncamente al tomar esta vez desde la botella y tomar grandes cantidades acabándose todo el líquido— ¡Otra!—Ordenó al dueño  
— ¡Si señor!—Contesto el tipo al pasarle otra botella, al tenerla Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, quitó la tapa y bebió toda de un solo trago, una y otra botella pasaron hasta que la noche calló y él seguía bebiendo, hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas preocupando al peli plateado- ha- suspiro al acabarse la botella número 36 y dejarla en la mesa, bajando la cabeza débilmente—O-otra—musitó ya con una voz tan distorsionada y baja que el dueño no lo pudo oír  
—Naruto ¡Ya es suficiente! —. Se levantó su sensei de la mesa con brusquedad y se le acercó al rubio tomando sus hombros, pero recibió un empujón tirándolo al suelo— ¡No le dé más!  
—¿Quién se cree para ordenarme?—Pregunto molesto ya estaba ebrio, sus ojos rojos al igual que sus mejillas lo delataban ya había perdido la cordura— ¡Ya no soy un mocoso!—Grito al aventar la botella al suelo—Así que deje de tratarme como si lo fuera—, diciendo esto metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó dinero dejándolo en la mesa para después irse, de salto en salto por las casas de Konoha dejando aturdido a su maestro

Kakashi solo suspiró al recordar a su pupilo en esas condiciones tan lamentables

—Has caído tan bajo Naruto, que no te preocupa hacerte daño a ti mismo, y decir que todo esto es por una simple mujer—. Al igual que el rubio se levantó y sacudió su ropa para irse del lugar  
.

.

.  
Mientras tanto un chico rubio había llegado a su casa aún ebrio, moviéndose de un lado a otro, topando con las paredes del pasillo hasta llegar a su casa golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta y tomando la manija para abrir su puerta, antes de dar un paso adentro sus pies le fallaron y calló, pero le había dolido nada, con mucho esfuerzo logró arrodillarse pero sintió algo pegado en su mejilla, se encontraba un sobre blanco el cual tomó abrió y sacó la hoja de papel, con la poca vista que tenía pudo leer unas palabras:

"**Uzumaki Naruto:**

Estas invitado a la boda que puede ser la mejor de la historia de la nación del fuego

**El nieto del feudal del fuego**

_(Por el alcohol, no distinguió el nombre del sujeto)_

La líder del clan más fuerte de Konoha  
Hyuuga Hinata

**Unirán sus vidas para siempre a los ojos de toda la aldea de Konoha  
Familiares y amigos  
**

**Él día 13 de Noviembre  
En la iglesia de los Cerezos a la 1:45 pm  
Esperamos tú visita"**

Arrugo la hoja con ira y la aventó lejos derramando unas lágrimas de sus ojos aún color carmesí; Sin más se levantó del suelo como si nada cerró su puerta y comenzó a preparar un plan para evitar esa boda; Hinata era suya, solo suya, y de nadie más.  
.

.

.  
Y a la mañana siguiente, el joven rubio se encontraba durmiendo sentado en un extremo de su cama con los ojos aún hinchados y cara que denominaba cansancio con una manta negra en las manos y un recipiente pequeño con un extraño líquido verde, sogas un pañuelo y más cosas a su alrededor, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir llegando a los ojos del shinobi despertándolo—Wuaaa—bostezó estirándose, miró sus manos y una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro «Eres mía.» se repitió una y otra vez muy feliz, al irse a bañar para prepararse, para _"La mejor boda de la Historia"_. Era verdad una mujer no espera para siempre a un hombre, pero un hombre tampoco, y menos si es un hombre loco y desesperado

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_


	2. Rapture-Rapto

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—**2—**

**Rapture**

_«Rapto»_

* * *

•_**U**__no de los más __**g**__randes __**e**__rrores__**:**__**T**__e __**h**__aces __**e**__sclava de __**t**__odos. __**M**__enos de __**t**__i__ misma__**•**_

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga una chica peli azul estaba sentada en frente de su tocador con un vestido blanco escotado las mangas en la parte baja de los brazos y unas más a su alrededor dándole los últimos toques al vestido y a su peinado

—Te verás hermosa Hina—elogió una chica rubia de ojos azules con un vestido azul muy elegante y extravagante vestido  
—Gracias Ino—suspiró la peli azul sin ánimo alguno  
—Por cierto—hablo una peli rosa con un vestido blanco y unos pasadores del mismo color en el cabello llamando la atención de todas— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?—Pregunto a la Hyuuga preocupada por su decisión  
—Sí—, contestó la chica sonriente—. Además Kotarou-kun es mi amigo desde la infancia, lo quiero mucho—; feliz y segura se miró a el espejo  
—Pero no puedes confundir el "Querer" con el "Amor"—respondía una chica castaña con un Kimono tradicional y con el cabello suelto adornado con una cinta roja que hacía juego con el vestido  
—Cálmate Tenten—interrumpió otra rubia acostada en un sillón que al parecer era muy cómodo, mantenía las piernas cruzadas dejando ver sus bragas molestando a las demás o más bien a la peli rosa  
— ¡Temari! ¿Quieres tener decencia y bajas los pies?—Preguntó la oji jade apuntando a la mencionada  
— ¡Na!—Replicó—Además no hay hombres, y yo no tengo nada que ustedes no hayan visto en sus espejos antes, ¿O sí Sakura?—. La miro de forma desafiante—. ¡Ha! Y por cierto, si hablas de decencia, en una boda, que yo sepa—, se apuntó a sí misma—No es muy bien visto que una de las mejores amigas de la novia lleve vestido blanco, creo que es de muy mal gusto—se burló demostrando una mirada desafiante.  
—Hija de…—. Pero antes de acercársele la futura novia las detuvo diciéndoles.  
—Por favor chicas, deténganse—rogó cerrando sus ojos y tomando agua de un vaso que se encontraba en su mesita, ¿cómo había llegado un vaso de agua ahí? Quién sabe, Pero qué bueno que ahí estaba. Pero seguramente habían sido los empleados.  
— ¡Así es!—Hablo la Yamanaka tomando el hombro de la Hyuuga—Es el día especial de nuestra amiga Hinata y no lo vamos a arruinar—regañando a la rubia y la peli rosa.  
— ¿Cómo lo hicieron con su despedida de soltera Ino?—. Una voz femenina madura a sus espaldas haciendo que todas voltearan sorprendías, excepto Ino la cual le mando una mirada asesina, la cual no la tomó en cuenta  
— ¡Hanabi!—Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo, excepto la oji azul y la mencionada solo se limitaba a sonreír  
—Parece que ustedes nunca cambian—dijo en burla otra chica a espaldas de Hanabi— ¡Moegui!—. A lo cual ella respondió—La misma—: infló su ya crecido pecho con orgullo.  
—Oigan ya se hace tarde—dijo Hanabi interrumpiéndolas—. Vamos hermana la ceremonia ya va dar inicio.  
—Sí ya voy—contestó levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Hanabi?—Preguntó a las demás  
—Claro—respondieron antes de irse dejando a las dos hermanas Hyuuga frente a frente.  
—Felicidades—dijo la menor acercándose para abrazar a su querida hermana.  
— Muchas gracias Hanabi, significa mucho—susurro aún en el abrazo. En realidad no había nada mejor que saber que ya no eras la oveja negra de la familia, y en esos momentos eras el centro de atención sin una vergüenza de por medio.  
—Papá está muy emocionado, seguro es porque está orgulloso de ti—comentó Hanabi al separarse y verse a los ojos.  
—Seguro que sí—contestó bajando la mirada sonriente sin creerlo, aunque Hiashi Hyuuga fuera una piedra para todo el mundo por los rumores (casi ciertos) del cómo trataba a ambas hermanas (y más a la primogénita), ambas hermanas lo amaban, de forma silenciosa; pero lo hacían.  
—Pero—; hablo Hanabi hacendó que Hinata la viera—. ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?

A lo qué Hinata sólo contestó con una mirada extraña.

—Me refiero a que si te has olvidado de ese chico- pero parecía que Hinata se esforzaba para no entender—. ¿Te has olvidado de Naruto!—Preguntó repentinamente haciendo que a Hinata se le borrará la cara de felicidad y pasará saliva por la garganta evitando la mirada de su hermana pasando de lado.  
—Vamos, ya es hora—dijo con miedo al salir de la habitación con un velo imaginario de culpa. Y no sabía el por qué se sentía de ese modo.  
«No lo has olvidado ¿cierto?» pregunto Hanabi en sus pensamientos, sintiendo pena por su hermana mayor; Podía engañar a todos pero no a ella, sabía que el motivo por el que se casaba no era más ni menos que complacer a su padre con la boda.

Pero qué salida tenía, él amor de su vida no la amaba como ella deseaba, o al menos eso pensaba la peli azul.  
.

.

.  
Ya en la iglesia las personas de toda la aldea se encontraban sentadas en todo el lugar y algunas estaban paradas ya que los asientos no alcanzaron; El novio esperaba ansioso a su prometida en él altar y los invitados también parecían emocionados. Pero en un sonido de sorpresa sonaron la música dando a entender que la novia ya había llegado con su padre de acompañante.

«Hermosa» pensó aquel hombre que se convertiría en su esposo al verla con el significativo velo cubriendo su rostro.  
«Ya es hora» pensó la novia decidida, ella se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos dejándose guiar por su padre, por el velo que tapaba su rostro nadie se daría cuenta. Al llegar al altar su padre la dejó para que su prometido tomará su mano haciéndola sentir nerviosa, al momento de estar juntos él le susurró—: Estas preciosa—; esto la hiso sonrojar, que bueno que traía el velo si no él se reiría por su comportamiento. Pero como un viento amordazador se le vino a la cabeza una imagen muy significativa y con el nombre de…

«Naruto-kun», pasó por su mente ese nombre

¿Por qué ahora?

—Queridos hermanos y hermanas…hoy nos reunimos para unir a estos dos individuos a la vista de nuestro señor…— inició el sacerdote con toda la ceremonia hasta llegar al punto que todos esperaban—. Usted Kanashi Kotarou, ¿Acepta como esposa a Hyuuga Hinata para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud como la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?—, él joven vio a Hinata y dijo:  
—Acepto— con voz firme.  
—Y Usted Hyuuga Hinata, ¿Acepta como esposo a Kanashi Kotarou para acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en y la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?—Ella dudó por unos instantes y miró el piso para después a levantar la mirada y contestar:  
—A-acepto—susurro nerviosamente.  
—Con el poder que me confiere, yo los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote y su joven ahora esposo se acercaba a ella para besarla, pero antes de ella se desmallo repentinamente cayendo al piso—. ¡Hinata!  
.

.

.  
—Ya era hora—susurro una voz masculina la cual parecía una gran sombra la cual permanecía sentada arriba de la iglesia, un tipo cubierto con una capa negra y tomando de sus bolsillos unos kunais con sellos explosivos; Al ponerse de pie un chakra rojizo comenzaba a envolverlo; «se supone que esto debía pasar en el momento de que el anciano digiera "Hable ahora o calle para siempre" pero le daré un toque de originalidad» pensó al sonreír.

Antes de que su marido la toca rara una gran explosión se oyó desde arriba dejando a los invitados desconcertados.

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_


	3. Search-Búsqueda

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—**3—**

**Search**_  
__«Búsqueda»_

* * *

•_**C**__uando __**n**__adie __**p**__uede __**a**__yudar. __**A**__un __**t**__eniendo __**a**__rmas de __**s**__obra__**•**_

* * *

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, hace algunos momentos, la ceremonia del año estaba tan llena de "alegría" y ahora un tipo encapuchado estaba a punto de arruinar todo. Ya tenía en brazos a la chica Hyuuga, ahora solo faltaba la pieza más importante de su plan, el escape

— ¡Oye!—Exclamo una peli rosada molesta llamando la atención del misterioso atacador—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¿Quién te crees?—Preguntó al ver feroz al tipo, vaya determinación cuando estaba tan rodeada de jóvenes ninjas eso hizo que provocará una carcajada por parte de él, aquel que estaba a punto de destruir ese ambiente tan "ameno", al cesar su risa, bajo de la mesa y con velocidad sorprendente pudo su mano en el abdomen de la oji verde delicadamente y susurrarle en el oído—: Me creo, su dueño—; y de un empujón la mando a volar llevándose a unos ambus consigo.  
— ¡Alto ahí!—Gritó un pelinegro y ojos del mismo color con un esmoquin negro.  
«Sasuke» pensó el joven que mantenía consigo a al inconsciente novia, la cual ahora parecía muñeca de trapo.  
— ¿Quién demonios eres?—Preguntó desconcertado, eso era raro, por más que buscaba la identidad de ese hombre no lograba dar con una muestra clara. Era como si él hubiera sabido a quienes se enfrentaba desde un inicio.  
«Perfecto» aliviado el secuestrador solo dijo—. Un amigo—, sonrió confiado.  
— ¿Qué quieres con Hinata?—Cuestionó nuevamente aún sin saber el motivo de su ataque.

—Todo—rió—. Ella es mía, y de nadie más—diciendo esto inclino un poco las piernas y saltó.  
«No lo harás» pensó Sasuke al saltar, sin embargo cuando lo iba a pescar recibió una tremenda patada de él en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo logró golpear su pierna con su pie cayendo al piso, pero el desconocido había logrado escapar.  
— ¡Sasuke-kun!—Grito Sakura al acercarse al chico y ayudarlo a sentarse—. ¿Estás bien?—El Uchiha sólo contestó asintiendo—. ¿Quién rayos era?—Vio el agujero por donde se había marchado muy pensativa.  
—No lo sé—contestó en susurro preocupado—, pero es fuerte. Muy fuerte—. Su cuerpo temblando y su estómago doliéndole en grande.  
— ¿Qué, qué paso?—Preguntó el novio al despertar y acercarse a los jóvenes—. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Maldito sea!—Grito furioso—. ¡¿No hicieron nada para detenerlo?!—Sin dejar de maldecir miro a los jóvenes indignado los cuales solo bajaron la cabeza.

Nadie se explicaba lo que ocurrió.

«Esa voz y esa manera de atacar» reflexionaba Konohamaru—: Oigan, alguien sabe ¿Dónde está el jefe?—. Los demás solo se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Naruto!—Exclamó Sakura parándose de pronto—. Es verdad yo no lo he visto.  
— ¿De verdad?—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas y todos lo miraron.  
— ¡¿Naruto?!—Gritaron todos al ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules los cuales estaban hinchados; algunos se aliviaron y otros se decepcionaron.  
—Claro que soy yo—contestó él sin saber qué pasaba.  
— ¿Dónde estabas?—Preguntó Ino acercándose a él, muy cerca.  
—En casa preparándome para la boda, ¿en dónde más?—Susurro de forma neutra.  
— ¿A qué hora llegaste?—Preguntó Tenten al igual que Ino.  
—Hace 5 minutos—contestó Naruto de igual manera.  
— ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!—Exclamó el padre haciendo a un lado a todos los demás.  
— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?—Exclamo cansado y enojado—. Y si no está aquí es que vine a la boda equivocada—, dijo al retirarse, pero fue detenido por un chico ojos verdes.  
— ¡Escucha!—Dijo molesto pero Naruto no cambiarla la mirada de aburrimiento—. ¡Hinata fue raptada!—Esa información hizo que el Uzumaki cambiará la mirada a una más sorprendida—. Y tú acabas de llegar aquí, por lo que yo digo que él que la rapto—; lo miró a los ojos—. ¡Fuiste tú!—Gritó sin miedo; pero Naruto tomó a ese tipo del cuello y lo arrinconó a una pared.  
— ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme sin tener pruebas?—Murmuro ofendió—. Además, si yo hubiera raptado a Hinata, no estaría aquí ¡¿O sí?!—. Esas palabras hicieron que atrajera muchas miradas de los presentes incluyendo a todos sus amigos y senseis.  
—Creo que Naruto tiene razón—; se acercó Sasuke—. Pero antes…—; le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto mandándolo a volar estrellándose en una de las extensas bancas sorprendiendo a todos.  
— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!—El rubio se acercó irritado al pelinegro, el cual mostraba una mirada de satisfacción.  
—Así lo comprobamos—dijo sencillamente alejándose del lugar.  
—No entiendo—dijo Tenten— ¿Qué comprobaste con golpear a Naruto?  
— ¡Sí!—Dijo el oji azul esperando respuesta sobando la parte afectada.  
—No lo detuve, pero alcancé a golpear a ese tipo, si Naruto hubiera hecho un clon, hubiera desaparecido con la patada que le di en el aire, sin en cambio no paso así—susurro—. Sin embargo, si el Naruto que está con nosotros fuese el falso hubiera desaparecido con el antiguo golpe, pero ya vimos que es él autenticó, así que él no pudo haber raptado a Hinata.  
«Sasuke» pensó Naruto; se giró a los demás y habló—: Lo ven, yo-no-hice-nada…vamos solo llegue tarde, y eso no es un crimen ¿O sí?  
—Yo acepto la teoría de Sasuke—dijo Temari—. Pero creo que ahora lo mejor será ir en busca de Hinata ¿no lo creen?  
— ¡Exacto!—Dijo Naruto—. Así que empecemos a buscar ¡Todos!—Dijo imperativamente como siempre.  
«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» se preguntó Kakashi viendo a Naruto sonriendo—. Ayer estaba destrozado, casi era capaz de matarme estado en un estado de ebriedad y ahora— lo vio fijamente como si nada pasara. «Hay algo que no cuadra» preocupado suspiro, por lo visto, el rubio aún necesitaba de él.  
— ¡No hay tiempo que perder!—Dijo Kotarou interrumpiendo—. ¡Busquen a mi esposa!

Naruto guardó silencio mostrándose serio.

«Su esposa ¿eh?» pensó en sus adentros el rubio con ironía saliendo de la iglesia seguido de sus amigos, pero no precisamente a buscar a la joven, si no a asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_


	4. Duae Silhouettes-Las Dos Siluetas

**_•••_**

* * *

**_•_**

* * *

**—4—**

**Duae Silhouettes.  
**_«Las dos siluetas»_

* * *

**_•E_**_l **R**eflejo. **N**unca te **M**iente**•**_

* * *

— ¡Vamos!—Grito Sakura—. Hay que buscar a Hina—diciendo esto, todos tomaron una ruta diferente, pero el chico permaneció parado junto con un peli plateado.  
—Naruto—llamó acercándose al chico el cual tenía la mirada firme.  
— ¿Qué?—. Seriamente volteo la mirada a dirección a su sensei.  
— ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto desconfiado, era hora de averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su dolor de cabeza.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?—; con voz inocente, ya sabía que tendría alguna de esas charlas en algún momento.  
—Pues—dudó—. A tú actitud de hace rato—susurró temeroso por el comportamiento del chico.  
—Hmp—; caminó en dirección opuesto—. Prefiero hablar de eso después, ahora tengo que »buscar«…—dijo irónicamente—…a Hinata—; saltó al tejado de una casa dejando pensativo al shinobi.  
«Hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar» Pensó sin dejar de ver el rumbo que había tomando el Uzumaki para retirarse «Pero por ahora, espero que esa muchacha esté bien, en donde sea que esté» Preocupado tomo rumbo para buscar a la líder Hyuuga.  
.

.

.  
Los pasos se podían escuchar claramente con eco, en aquel lugar oscuro y tres siluetas se asomaban en la pared dos hombres y una mujer la cual estaba acostada en el suelo, empapada e inconsciente atada con cuerdas en los pies y en las muñecas, con un sucio vestido que al parecer era blanco, estaba rasgado y casi semejándose al color negro, su cabello estaba despeinado, el velo estaba a punto de caerse y el poco maquillaje que llevaba en la cara se había corrido por todo su rostro

— ¡Ahí está!—El eco hico sonar la voz del sujeto por toda la habitación, pero a lado de él se encontraba otro individuo del mismo perfil.  
«Perfecta» Pensó en otro—. ¿Todo salió de acuerdo al plan?—Melosamente se acercó a la chica, el otro tipo solo ilumino la habitación con unas velas dejando ver sus rostros, eran dos chicos rubios, uno de ojos rojos y el que estaba cerca de la inconsciente joven eran azules.  
—Oh sí—. Respondió satisfecho el ojos carmesí—. Todo de acuerdo al plan—. En ambos podían notarse la satisfacción en sus sonrisas.

«_Al terminar de bañarse Naruto salió de su baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, el agua que aún estaba impregnado en su cuerpo hacia que su bien formado torso que había logrado al entrenar sin descanso brillara con los rayos del sol al igual que su amarilla cabellera dándole un aspecto atractivo_

_—__ Creo que ya es hora__—d__ijo en voz baja volteó a ver el reloj que colgaba de una de sus paredes__—.__ Es mejor apresurarme—se dijo al ir a su guardarropa y sacar su típico atuendo, no necesitaba mucha formalidad en esos instantes._

Al dar las 11 él estaba sentado en el piso de su habitación con las ventanas cerradas completamente a oscuras formado con sus manos un extraño sello diciendo unas palabras o más bien susurros_—: _**_QUI FUIMUS, CUM IN ME NATUS, ET CAPIT REGRESSUS CORPUS SUUM CUPIDO PLAYS ETIAM IN CAPITE, AFFÉRTE HINATA HYUUGA POST HOC OPUS REDIRE UNDE ORTA ES TENEBRIS_****_._**__

Después de decir esto 5 veces un extraño humo de color rojo comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de rubio tomando forma humana, al completarse el proceso un rubio idéntico estaba parado en frente del original. Mostrando un rostro lleno de sadismo de ojos rojos.

_—__Supongo que sabes cuál es tú misión__—__dijo el oji azul parándose y ver a su otro yo cara a cara__ «__Sí que soy apuesto»_ _pensó vanidosamente de forma cómica; no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver al descubierto esa parte suya.  
__—__Sí, lo sé__—__contestó alegre__—.__ Además, yo también quiero diversión__—__; ambos rieron.  
__—__Aja__—__dijo Naruto acercándose a la manta negra y tomando aquel recipiente con el extraño líquido__—__. Ten__—__extendió su mano y el Naruto de ojos rojos lo tomo entre sus manos.  
__—__ ¿Y esto?__—__Preguntó viendo curiosamente el frasco provocando que Naruto se diera a sí mismo un zape en la frente con decepción y pasar su mano en toda su cara tratando de conservar la calma, ahora sabía el motivo por el cual lo llamaban el ninja más idiota del equipo 7__—.__ ¡Ya sé no tienes que poner esa cara!__—__Exclamo su copia al reír nerviosamente.  
__—__En fin__—__suspiro__—.__ Por obvias razones sabes qué es eso__—__pausó__—.__ ¿Lo sabes verdad?  
__—__Claro__—__dijo completamente seguro__—.__ Un fuerte sedante ¿No es verdad?__—__El verdadero rubio solo asintió__—.__ ¿Cuánto quieres que utilice?  
__—__Lo que quieras. Ahora escucha, este es el plan:_

**— Quiero que te disfraces como un empleado o empleada, pero mejor empleado por favor****_—_****_ suplicó, ya había tenido suficiente con su "Jutsu Sexi".  
—Toma un vaso con agua y ponle el sedante de manera que ella duerma a mitad de la boda.  
—Después quiero que esperes el momento de que se desplome al suelo y comience el caos.  
—Vallas por ella, la saques de ahí.  
—Y la lleves a la bodega que nuestra familia me heredó, la cual es imposible detectar ya que tiene una barrera y solo puede ser abierta por mí, y también por ti_****_._**

_Terminó la explicación satisfecho de su (obviamente) brillante plan._

_—__Valla que lo tenías bien planeado…—elogió el clon—. Pero __—__dudó un segundo__—.__ ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?__—__Esperó una respuesta no tan larga y aburrida pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo__—__ ¿Y eso por qué?__—__. Enojado se sobo la parte afectada aún acostado en el suelo boca abajo.  
__—__ ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar semejante tontería?__—__Le espetó el Naruto real, enojado__—.__ Por simples razones, muchos ninjas estarán ahí, ninjas fuertes…__—__explicó siendo interrumpido.  
__—__ ¿Y?__—__El clon ladeó la cabeza sin entender.  
__—__Pues la única persona que puede hacer algo así teniendo motivos claros…  
__—__Eres tú__—__susurro sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo era tan listo?  
__—__Así es__—__hablo cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos dándole la espalda a su clon__—. __Pero si me muestro unos segundos después de todo no sospecharán nada__—dijo f__eliz de saber que su plan difícilmente fallaría.  
__—__Y si me dan un golpe no desapareceré como los demás clones y así ellos pensarán que fue otro individuo__—.__ El rubio original asintió__—.__ ¡Eres un genio!__—__Grito parándose de golpe.  
__—__Bueno tantos golpes que Sakura me ha dado en la cabeza tuvo que hacerme algún efecto__—__explico orgulloso aún en la misma posición.  
__—__Pero, Después de llevarla ¿qué aré?__—__Preguntó curioso, aunque ya se lo temía.  
__—__Simple__—.__ Camino hacia su cama tomando la cuerda__—.__ Amárrala con esto, está impregnado con chakra mío y del Kyuubi, casi imposible de romper__—.__ Sonrió amplia y maliciosamente__—.__ Cuando se me ocurra un buen nombre te lo diré, pero por ahora solo te diré lo que hace…estás cuerdas no se pueden ver una vez puestas, es decir, como si el aire formará la cuerda imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento, en pocas palabras, como si no tuviera nada en las muñecas y pies, pero lo mejor de todo es que puedo controlar la distancia que podrá separar su muñeca derecha de la izquierda, el pie izquierdo del derecho, eso me dará control total de ella, algo así, como un títere__.__  
__—__Un sensual títere__—;__ babeo el chico de ojos rojos, molestando al otro Naruto.  
__—__Lo malo de esta técnica. La técnica de las "Duae Silhouettes."… es que extrae la mitad de mi chakra__—__replicó bastante inconforme__—.__ Así que sólo tendrás una oportunidad de llevártela antes de qué te quedes sin nada de energía, no lo arruines__—__dijo esto último mostrando un rostro de pavor. El otro chico sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo muy rápido.  
__—__Usa la capa para cubrirte, y no dejes que los demás te vean, no me iría muy bien teniendo a Konoha en contra, además de que un paso más y asiendo a Hokage__—; __sonrió ante la cercanía de uno de sus más grandes sueños__—.__ ¡Ah! Y cuando la tengas cúbrele los ojos con esto__—.__ Le dio un pañuelo blanco__—.__ No quiero que vea nada.  
«Ya veo, el pañuelo también tiene chakra impregnado, sí que pensó en todo» Pensó el clon sorprendido teniendo las cosas entre sus manos._

_El clon no se dio cuenta; pero se quedó pensando durante un cierto tiempo. Tiempo que no debían perder._

_—__ ¡Pero es para hoy!__—__Exclamó Naruto haciendo que el clon gritara se pusiera la capa rápidamente y saliera por la ventana__—__que tonto__—__, susurro—, ¡Ah!—Grito dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho__—.__ Mejor me pongo en marcha con lo demás__—.__ Así salió de su casa con el paso tan lento que desesperó a penas cruzó la calle.__  
__ ._

_._

_.  
Mientras que con el otro rubio._

«Diablos, soy insoportable». Pensó irritado saltando de tejado en tejado hasta detenerse en una casa cerca de dónde espesaba los rumbos que pertenecían a los Hyuuga_—.__ Ahora, comienzo con el plan__—;__ hizo sellos pero antes de acabar, un chiflido lo desconcertó,__ «__Ese tipo puede serme útil». Pensó al ver a un joven más o manos de su tamaño vestido de cocinero, pero al pasar por un callejón.  
__—__ ¡Ah!__—__Se oyó por todo el lugar al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba por la ropa y le daba un golpe en la cara dejándolo noqueado._

_._

_._

_.  
__—__Me veo bien__—__dijo al verse en una ventana con la apariencia del joven que había dejado amarrado, inconsciente y en ropa interior en aquel callejón «Es hora de empezar» se dijo entrando a la casa Hyuuga dirigiéndose prácticamente a la cocina__ «__Un vaso de agua__»,__ caviló hasta encontrar a unas damiselas con una jarra de agua en sus manos una charola de plata y arriba un vaso__—.__ Perfecto__—__susurro sonriendo.  
__—__Parece que Hyuuga-sama esta algo inquieta por su boda__—__decía una con emoción  
__—__ Sí, pero antes de que termine de bañarse tenemos que mandar esté vaso de agua__—d__ijo la otra señora con cansancio; Pero el clon parecía habérsele iluminado los ojos cuando oyó las palabras "Hyuuga" "Bañándose". «Desnuda» meditó libidinosamente, pero rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos «Tendré oportunidad después» Tenía que decirse eso como consuelo y seguir con lo que ya planeado__—.__ ¡Disculpen!__—__Se acercó a las dos mujeres.  
__—__ ¿Qué quieres? __—__ Dijo una de ellas viéndolo como si fuese un desconocido. Aunque no era extraño aquel comportamiento ya que eran tantos sirvientes en aquella mansión que algunos de rara vez se hablaban.  
__—__Yo puedo llevarle eso a la señorita__—__; sonrió esperando y rogando que le digieran que sí.  
__—__ ¡Pero por supuesto!__—__Gritaron ambas felices dejando desconcertado al ojos rojos__—.__ Ahora tendré más tiempo de arreglarme para la fiesta, ten__—.__ Le entregó la charola al ido chico__—.__ ¡Vamos!__—__Ambas corrieron como un par de correcaminos huyendo de un coyote.  
__«__Que raras, pero lástima… no habrá fiesta» les dijo malévolamente sacando de su bolsillo el frasco._

•Una gota en 10 min se duerme y en 23 min se despierta  
•Dos gotas en 45 min / despierta en 1 hora  
•Diez gotas duerme en 2 horas/ Despierta en 6 horas

Miró el reloj; 8: 45 am.

_—__Mmm__—__lo meditó por un instante__—.__ Ya qué__—.__ Tomó el frasco le quito el corcho y vació todo en la jarra y de la jarra le hecho al vaso__—.__ Para no dejar muchas evidencias tomó la jarra y vació toda el agua en el lavamanos__ «__Se debe ir… Todo» pensó al ver el agua irse, «Bien ya está» dejando le jarra ya lavada en su lugar__—.__ Aquí voy__—__susurro.  
._

_._

_.  
Caminó por muchos lugares hasta detenerse en una puerta__—.__ Está debe ser__—__ Ya cansado y con una charola en sus manos, tuvo que preguntar a más de 3 personas por la dirección «Está casa es enorme» Paró lo más derecho posible a pesar de su agotamiento, cuando recobró la compostura toco la puerta__—.__ Con permiso__—__; abrió y pasó a la habitación completamente vacía__—.__ Así que esta es su habitación, muy linda__—.__ Tomó el vaso de agua dejándolo en el tocador de la chica, para después ponerse a husmear, se acercó a unos cajones y los abrió dejando a sus ojos la ropa interior de la chica, una que nunca se había imaginado que ella tuviera; «Como me encantaría verla con todos puesto». Comenzó a sentirse un poco excitado vaya que tener una "extensa imaginación" le causaba problemas, pero al sentir el chakra de la joven solo pudo salir por la ventana y hacer al piso de pie__—.__ Fiu__—__suspiro__—.__ Por poco, es hora de quitarme este estúpido disfraz__—.__ Corrió hasta llegar a aquel callejón aún con el tipo ahí__—.__ Lo siento amigo, no fue personal, fue para una buena y excitante causa__—.__ Se quitó la ropa y su técnica desapareció dejándolo como era antes__—.__ Un minuto. Pude haber tomado la apariencia con todo y ropa, ¡Diablos!__—__Renegó por su mala »suerte«, o tal vez, por su mala cabeza._

Al darse la ceremonia aburrir al clon el cual estaba en la azotea y veía por un cristal que seguramente dejaba ver un buen espectáculo a la iglesia y al fin dar al punto, pero tenía que esperar hasta que ella se desmallase.

_—__Usted Kanashi Kotarou, ¿Acepta como esposa a Hyuuga Hinata para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud como la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?  
__—__Por el amor de…__—.__ El clon rodó los ojos en círculo desesperado.  
__—__Acepto__—__contestó viéndose feliz, pero ¿En verdad lo estaba?  
__—__Y Usted Hyuuga Hinata, ¿Acepta como esposo a Kanashi Kotarou para acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en y la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?__—.__ Naruto veía con atención a la chica a través del uno de los cristales que cumplían su función como "traga luces" en el techo procurando no ser visto  
__«__Está dudando». Proceso eso en su »Pequeño« cerebro cómo un: "Aun no me olvida". « ¡Ella está dudando!».  
__—__A-acepto__._

_Los ojos rojos se achicaron._

___—__ ¡Maldita sea!__—__Gruño entre dientes enojado. __  
__—__Con el poder que me confiere, yo los declaro, marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia__—__dijo el sacerdote en un tono monótono.  
« ¡¿Qué?!» Pensó furioso, ¡¿hasta cuándo hará efecto la pócima esa?!_

Pero al pensar en ello la novia se desmallo repentinamente cayendo al piso. Parece que las mejores cosas pasan cuando no las esperas.

_—__ ¡Hinata!__—__Gritó el novio desesperado.  
__—__Ya era hora__—__susurro teniendo puesta la capa negra que el rubio original le había dado y tomando de sus bolsillos unos kunais con sellos explosivos; Al ponerse de pie un chakra rojizo comenzaba a envolverlo__ «__Se supone que esto debía pasar en el momento de que el anciano digiera "Hable ahora o calle para siempre" pero le daré un toque de originalidad» Pensó al sonreír malévolamente y hacerlos explotar en el techo viendo el caos que se había producido. Bajó de inmediato y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos pero antes de eso, vio la cara del novio con enfado y vice versa  
__—__Es mía__—__susurro roncamente golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar cosa que en su interior le provoco gracia pero se aguantó las ganas de reír. Dando un salto a la mesa del sacerdote miró con atención a todos__ «B__asuras». Ya teniendo a Hinata solo le quedaba salir. Pero unos ambus entraron a la iglesia «Más basura». Se disponía a atacarlos para no ser interrumpido, pero una voz chillona llamó su atención.  
__—__ ¡Oye!__—__Exclamo una peli rosada molesta llamando la atención del clon la cual la miraba con cansancio pero ella no lo notó__—__ ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¿Quién te crees?__—.__ Pregunto al ver feroz, provocando una carcajada al chico, pero al cesar su risa, bajo y con velocidad sorprendente pudo su mano en el abdomen de la oji verde delicadamente y susurrarle en el oído—: Me creo, su dueño—. Y de un empujón la mando a volar llevándose a unos ambus consigo una vez más aguanto las ganas de reír a mares, de nuevo_

_—__ ¡Alto ahí! __—__ Gritó un peli negro y ojos del mismo color. _

_«Sasuke» La nostalgia invadió al encapuchado.  
__—__ ¿Quién eres? __—__ Preguntó desconcertado.  
«Perfecto» Aliviado el secuestrador solo dijo—: Un amigo__—,__ sonrió confiado__ «__Que idiotas son todos». Pensó al ver los rostros de todos los presentes.  
__—__ ¿Qué quieres con Hinata?__—__Cuestionó aún sin saber el motivo de su ataque.  
__—__Todo__—__rió__—.__ Ella es mía, y de nadie más__—__diciendo esto inclino un poco las piernas y saltó, pero antes de salir por el oyó que antes había hecho una mano en su pie lo detuvo «Estorbo». Golpeo fuertemente al chico pero recibió un golpe por parte de él__—.__ Bien__—__susurró al irse con Hinata en brazos, «Con ese golpe, no sospecharán de Naruto, supongo que eso era lo que él quería__». __Corrió inmediatamente al bosque pero se sintió cansado cuando estaba saltando por los arboles parándose en una rama._

_—__ ¡Me llevan los mil demonios!__—__Maldijo al sentirse agotado y caer de rodillas__—.__ Pero no utilice mucha fuerza__—.__ Dio grandes cantidades de aire pero el árbol estaba arriba de un lago, la rama en la que estaban comenzó a quebrarse hasta que no aguantó más y se rompió__—__ Maldición__—__ Susurro__—__ ¡Ha! __—__ Al caer y hundirse en el agua soltó a la chica—. ¡No!—La tomó del velo aún en el agua y la acerco de nuevo a él tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a la orilla con la poca fuerza que tenía, al llegar acostó a la mujer y él se paró__—.__ ¡Bu!__—.__ Al sentir el frío en su piel se sacudió como un perro y vio a la chica__—.__ Valió la pena__—musitó__ al tomarla nuevamente y dirigirse al punto acordado.  
._

_._

_._

_—__Ya llegué__—__susurro aliviado dejando Hinata en una manta que estaba en el suelo, seguramente el Naruto real lo puso ahí antes de irse, pero le preguntaría más tarde, solo optó por sentarse a un lado de la bella peli azul—. Un descanso no hace mal a nadie—. Estiro los brazos acomodándose en la pared se quedó profundamente dormido.  
._

_._

_.  
Ya habían pasado unos minutos y Naruto aún no regresaba, pero en aquel escondite el clon despertaba viendo a su alrededor__—.__ Parece que aún no llega__—__dijo al mirar el suelo intentando encontrar la presencia del verdadero Uzumaki, sin embargo no estaba cerca__—.__ ¡A sí!__—__Tomó la cuerda que el oji azul le había entregado con tiempo__—.__ Mmm, pero no me hará daño, si miro un poco…__—.__ Dejó la cuerda a un lado y se paró de rodillas »caminando« lentamente a la mujer__—.__ Es hermosa__—__susurro perdido en aquel angelical rostro__—.__ Y tan…__—.__ Miró su cuerpo mojado de arriba abajo notando que la prenda se había pegado a su cuerpo__—.__ Sexi__—.__ Alzó su mano derecha apoyándose en la izquierda para no caer arriba de ella y la dirigió a uno de los extremos del vestido levantándolo lentamente, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color más rojizo y su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, pero lo más temible su miembro comenzaba a sentir esa excitación y no la había tocado. _

_En cuanto lo haga lo aprovechará bien, la falda del vestido ya estaba a la mitad de sus piernas pero unos pasos lo detuvieron, bajándole la falda y parándose rápidamente supo de quién se trataba « ¿Siempre soy tan inoportuno?». Torció su boca viendo atrás suyo a unos ojos azules.»_

— ¿Y bien?—Preguntó el clon aún molesto por aquella interrupción. Se podría decir qué si no fuese él mismo. Lo mataría.  
— ¿Qué?—Volteó mirando fijamente a su otro yo.

—El chakra aún corre por mi cuerpo—. Movió su mano en frente de su rostro—. Pero no me puedo llamar igual que tú, es incómodo y lo sabes—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Sí…Escoge tú nombre—dijo sencillamente caminando hacia Hinata dejando al clon pensativo—. Pero en que lo piensas déjame a solas con ella—. Tocó su rostro quitando algunos cabellos—. Dame la cuerda y el pañuelo—ordenó extendiendo su mano para que él le diera lo que pidió.  
—Ajá—renegó el oji carmesí dándole el pañuelo, caminando hacia su antiguo lugar y tomando la cuerda para dársela al rubio.  
—Gracias—. Tomó ambas cosas y comenzó a amararla empezando por los pies, después de terminar, agarro ambas muñecas y sosteniéndolas un rato sintiendo su suavidad, cosa que encelo a él clon por el gesto que hizo, las amarro, terminado su deber, las cuerdas desaparecieron como por arte de magia.  
— ¡Qué rayos!—El clon algo sorprendido se acercó a ver las muñecas—. Desaparecieron— musitó impresionado.  
—No, solo que se hicieron _»Cuerdas de chakra«_—. Así se llamarían en lo que pensaba en otro nombre.

— ¿"Cuerdas de chakra"?—. Sin entender lo miró.  
—Si ya te lo había explicado, es como si no tuviera nada, pero eso solo a la vista humana—susurro orgulloso.  
—Valla.  
—Por lo que veo tiene mucho tiempo dormida, y ¡¿Qué esto?! ¿Por qué demonios está **empapada**?—Esto último lo dijo enojado tocando una parte del vertido mirando a él clon pero el desvió la mirada—. Mmm, no importa, ella está aquí—. La miró a ella, tomó ahora el pañuelo y lo amarró cubriendo sus ojos.  
— ¿Y eso? Te recuerdo que ella posee el Byakugan.  
—Por eso mismo… Si ella intenta utilizar el Byakugan, el pañuelo, absorberá tanto su chakra, de modo que sus ojos regresen a la normalidad, además… El pañuelo esta hecho de mi energía, así que solo eso verá— Termino de amarrar la prenda  
—Mmm así que eso era—dijo comprendiendo un poco más. Aunque al clon le parecía algo extraño que el original supiera cosas que él no, si se supone que eran el mismo. Sin embargo decidió no hacer caso de aquello.  
—Sí, oye, ¿Cuánto somnífero usaste?—Volteó a verlo nuevamente.  
—No te preocupes, use toda la botella—dijo sonriendo cerrando los ojos.  
— ¡Toda la botella!—Exclamo el rubio original sorprendido parándose hasta quedar de frente—. ¡Despertará en una semana Idiota!—Le dio un fuerte coscorrón enterrándolo en el piso.  
—Auch—. Fue lo único que dijo después de separar su rostro de la tierra.

**Traducción de lo que decía Naruto:**

(Tú que has dormido en mi interior desde mi nacimiento, sepárate y toma cuerpo propio, cumple un deseo que también ha estado en tú cabeza, tráeme a Hyuuga Hinata, y después de esta tarea, vuelve a la oscuridad de dónde has venido)

**_•_****_Fin de Capítulo_****_•_**


	5. Tenebrae-Oscuridad

•••

* * *

•

* * *

**—5—**

**Tenebrae**

_«Oscuridad»_

* * *

_•**A **veces, **p**ara **q**ue **d**ejes de **t**emerle a **a**lgo. **D**ebes **v**ivir con **é**l**•**_

* * *

¿Qué había pasado?, era la pregunta que una mujer se hacía cuando apenas comenzaba a recuperar el sentido, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, Quién sabe, pero quería moverse, sin embargo algo se lo impedía de tal forma que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en estirar las piernas y caminar ¿Estaba amarrada? pero ¿Con qué? Si no sentía nada en sus muñecas, era como si el mismo aire la hubiera aprisionado fuertemente, pero tampoco podía mover los pies por el mismo motivo, así que comenzó a moverse como pescado

—No te muevas—ordenó una voz a su lado, algo adentro de ella le hacía pensar que lo conocía.  
— ¿Qué… hago… a aquí?—Pregunto en susurro y tímidamente.  
—Tranquila—dijo aquel sujeto acariciando su frente quitando algunos cabellos.  
— ¿Tra-tranquila?—Irritada y aún con esa timidez apretó sus manos fuertemente, ¿Cómo quería que estuviera tranquila después de saber que estaba secuestrada por quién sabe quién? « ¿Quiere que me tranquilice?» Pensaba completamente furiosa—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¿Qué quiero? Te quiero a ti—dijo al acercarse a ella y pegar su rostro al suyo sintiendo sus respiraciones poniéndola nerviosa—. ¿Quién soy?…—Dudó parándose y acercándose a ella moviendo una rodilla a un costado e inclinándose apoyándose en sus manos— … Te lo diré después—; él había aprovechado para ponerse arriba de ella rozando sus labios haciéndola sonrojar—. Mmm parece que alguien se ha ruborizado—dijo en tono burlón sin quitarse, al contrario se acercó un poco más.

Ella trago saliva.

—N-no es c cierto—; negó aún nerviosa sonrojándose más, sin embargo sabía que no era momento de ponerse así por un sujeto que no había visto, pero… ¡Por amor a la humanidad ya sabía a dónde iba eso!

—Eso no importa— le murmuro al juntar sus labios a los suyos sorprendiendo a la chica, sorprendida y sabiendo que no tenía salida su mente solo divago en una cosa, o más bien… una persona, que como ya pasaba desde que era pequeña, y para que negar que en sus sueños ese chico de melena rubia la besaba de ese modo, y ese tipo, a su juicio… no era tan malo.  
«Cielos» por primera vez en su vida, era "deseada" según su criterio… era genial.

Y en casi de nada correspondió el beso al mover sus labios a la exigencia de él, pero aquel desconocido no se conformaría solo con eso, ya al sentir que era correspondido metió la lengua de golpe a su boca. Ella se sorprendió pero aun así podría decirse que se esforzó por cumplir sus exigencias, pero su mente le hacía una buena jugada haciendo que ella imaginará al hombre de sus sueños, otra vez; Él jugaba con Hinata llevándolo a tener un calor profundo en ambos cuerpos, pero la peli azul sentía que quién realmente aprisionaba sus labios con destreza era aquel poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules, era algo inevitable aún estaba enamorada de ese hombre, parecía a pesar de estar tan metida en sus fantasías no podía permanecer alejada de su realidad por toda la eternidad, y como todo ser viviente necesita de la gran "O" (Oxigeno), no tuvieron más remedio que separarse.

Ambos con los labios brillosos, rojos he hinchados.

—Dime, ¿en quién piensas?—Dijo cortadamente al cesar el beso y a levantarse quedando arrodillado aún arriba de ella rozando sus sexos poniéndola más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba y a él más ansioso.  
—E-en N-nadie—susurro poniéndose en clara evidencia. Estaba más nerviosa que un presidente que no sabe inglés en una conferencia de prensa en EUA.  
—Mmm—; se lamió los labios dudando, pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos con lentitud—. No creo que ese beso allá sido especialmente para mí—; sonrió al ver el gesto de la Hyuuga, quién solo volteaba la cabeza—. Y por lo que veo, tengo razón—, río un poco.  
«¿Ver?» pensó aclarando su garganta—, como me gustaría decir lo mismo—habló con ironía.  
—La pena es que tú no pones las reglas aquí—espetó con voz fuerte y atemorizadora tocando su frente con un dedo—; si no ¡yo!  
— ¡Abusivo!—Exclamó ella al moverse en un intento de escapar provocando una carcajada de él—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—Preguntó tan enojada que hizo parar la risa.  
—El simple hecho de que te enojes por unas simples palabras— contestó complacido—. ¡Me encantas cada vez más! —, la chica ya parecía un tomate en un vestido blanco, bueno, ni tan blanco ya que después de ser mojado y demás.  
—A todo esto. ¿Quién demonios eres? — ya estaba desesperada y su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

—Ya te lo dije—; pego su frente con la de la chica y susurro—: No desesperes, todo a su tiempo.  
—N-no te creo—musitó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas provocando al su secuestrador una excitación bastante grande, pero en realidad ella no se quedaba atrás—. ¿C-cómo q-quieres q-que espere?—Cuestionó sin entender muy bien lo que ese hombre quería ¿Acaso era tan normal que un secuestrador lujurioso no quiere decir al menos un nombre?  
—Tal vez, porque ahora yo no sé quién diablos soy—; se agacho y metió su rostro entre el cabello de Hinata apoyando su mentón contra el hombro de ella, topando con la sabana que estaba debajo de ella.

Al sentir la respiración de aquel hombre salió un solo nombre- Naruto-kun- suspiro muy bajo pero este lo había escuchado ella se congelo al saber lo que había dicho y también el buen oído de esté

_«Así que…»_ al separarse de ella y verla fijamente se pudo reafirmar una cosa, ella ya no estaba esperándolo más

Mientras que la peli azul se repetía en la mente.

«Estúpida» se sintió apenada por lo que estaba haciendo, eso no era nada digno—. Y-yo…—intentó hablar pero él la detuvo.  
—Lo sabía—habló con alegría chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sintiera confundida.  
— ¿Q-qué?—Preguntó sin entender la alegría del hombre ese.  
—Sabía que había alguien— dijo amablemente tocando la mejilla de Hinata haciéndola sentir más tranquila—. No te preocupes, a mí no me importa ese tipo—sencillamente río un poco, realmente era algo increíble.  
—No p-puedo e-entenderte—tartamudeo dándose cuenta que estaba cayendo en el nerviosismo extremo, de nuevo. «Creí que ya no pasaba esto» estaba aun tan avergonzada, se supone que ya era demasiado grandecita como para estar diciendo cosas sin pensarlas, ¡Ba! Ya no había de que preocuparse ¿cierto?  
— ¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando tartamudeas—comentó feliz, tomó las muñecas de ella y se acercó de nuevo a su rostro esperando devorar nuevamente sus labios—, es una de tus mejores cualidades—nuevamente se inclinó y la beso.  
«E-esto n-no puede e-estar p-pasándome» pensaba al momento de corresponder el beso y sentir cada instante como su captor quitaba sus manos de los brazos de ella para ponerlas en sus mejillas rojizas separando sus labios.  
— ¿Aún quieres irte? — preguntaba el sujeto, parecía indeciso

Hinata aún aturdida por lo que pasaba—: S-sí—suspiro sabiendo bien que él se daría cuenta de su gran mentira.  
—Mmm… si esa es tu decisión—; la chica había notado la derrota en las palabras de ese chico—. Pero, solo con una condición.  
—Me lo temía—expulsó sin tartamudeo, por alguna razón ya se esperaba eso. Escuchó una risa.  
—Bien, entonces hagamos un pequeño juego—; esta vez ya hablaba maliciosamente y al levantar su torso sin dejar de verla, con delicadeza delineó el contorno de sus pechos con las yemas de ambas manos al momento de que ella resistía las ganas de gemir—, si tú ganas, te vas y no te volveré a molestar… Pero si yo gano… Te quedarás aquí y aras ¡Todo! lo que yo te diga, no sé si nos entendemos—expuso sin la más mínima preocupación de ocultar su felicidad, ella la tenía perdida.

— ¡Eso no es justo!—Exclamó enojada; una cosa era que fuese amble y otra que fuese estúpida.  
—Dime… ¿Quién crees que hace las reglas en el juego?—. Con una actitud sería en nada de tiempo decidió sostener entre sus dos manos los senos de la joven sacándole un pequeño suspiro que en realidad podía considerarse gemino pero había queriendo sostenerlo entre los labios cerrados con fuerza estremeciéndose haciéndolo sentir orgulloso y sacarle una sádica sonrisa al ver que ella comenzaba a sudar y su fleco se empezaba a pegar a su frente.  
— ¡Espera!—, sonrojada y excitada aun estremeciéndose debajo de él por qué no había quitado sus grandes manos trató de sacar la cordura que le quedaba, si no que a cada segundo parecía hacer un poco más de presión—…lo aré— musitó tragando saliva por su seca garganta lo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.  
—Bien… el juego consta de tres sencillas preguntas—; quito sus manos de Hinata para que ella pudiera concentrarse en lo que iba a explicar—, si contestas con sinceridad las tres preguntas, te dejaré libre—rió y la Hyuuga solo suspiro, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o aterrada—, ¿estás lista?  
—S-sí… eso creo—susurro nerviosamente. Él comenzaba a pensar que ella tenía un camino muy bien marcado por la bipolaridad.  
—Genial…primera pregunta… ¿quién era el sujeto con el que te ibas a casar?—Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar sacar a flote sus celos confundiendo a la peli azul  
—Mi mejor amigo de la infancia—uso tono tan tranquilo de hablar siempre le pareció algo tierno, pero ahora le parecía estresante y más porque sabía que algo ella ocultaba.  
— ¡Sí claro!—Rodó los ojos molesto.  
— ¡Siguiente pregunta!—Parecía un interrogatorio en el disfraz de un juego, necesitaba salir de ahí ahora. Él solo hizo un gesto de fastidio pero no le quedaba de otra que calmarse, no iría a ningún parte hasta conseguir lo que quería.  
—Como quieras… ¿tú decidiste la boda?—Esa era una pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza desde que ella le dijo la noticia.  
—… Eso es privado—; y aunque no pudiera ver, sentía la mirada penetrante de ese tipo más no le desagradaba del todo, era divertido hacerlo enojar, hasta ahora se había percatado de lo genial que era tener a un hombre a sus pies, ¿Y todo este tiempo estuvo tras Naruto? ¿Qué ironía no?  
—La lástima es que eso privado es tu salida de aquí—, ella pensó que él volvería a hacer algo "Inadecuado" pero solo sintió como él se quitaba de encima.  
— ¡Ah! Sí tanto quieres saberlo…no, no fue mi decisión—esto alegro al joven—, pero eso no significa que no quisiera hacerlo— la sonrisa malévola del chico se desvaneció.  
— ¿Entonces ibas a casarte en serio?—Preguntó preocupado sin demostrarlo abiertamente, obviamente no se detendría ni se mostraría débil con ella.  
—Si te contesto eso significará que saldré de aquí—esperando la respuesta, pero él no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle todas sus dudas.  
—Olvídalo… pero está si la contestarás… ¿A quién es el hombre que amas en realidad?—Su tono de voz por un momento parecía suave y tranquilo.  
— ¡¿Eh?!—Se sonrojo de golpe—, y-yo…n-no es que—, no podía evitar tartamudear así ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? En realidad que el juego ya comenzaba a cansarla.  
—Déjame adivinar… cabello… ¿Castaño?—Sin respuesta—… ¿Rojo?—Seguía sin decir nada—… ¿Rubio?—Parecía que había acertado cuando ella soltó un suspiro—. ¡Hmp!... parece que ¡Yo gané!  
— ¡¿Qué?! — El nerviosismo se bajó en un santiamén— ¡¿estás loco?!  
Rió un poco—: No tienes una idea—comentó feliz.  
— ¡Pero contesté las preguntas!—Grito enojada— ¡El trato era que contestaría las preguntas y me dejarías ir! —  
— ¡No!—Contradijo al instante—, no, el trato era contestar ¡**TODAS** las preguntas! Y tú no contestaste la última—esto último lo dijo con una alegría casi inocultable. ¡Demonios tenía razón! Ella no contesto, él tuvo que adivinar, incluso adivino el nombre del chico que le gustaba cuando recién lo conoció _"Naruto"._  
«No es justo», soltó un suspiro desanimada al momento de que todas sus ideas de escapar se desvanecieron, ella había hecho un trato el cual, por el honor de su familia, debía cumplir. Jamás en su vida había deseado a tal grado no ser parte de esa alzada familia, y eso que de pequeña lo había deseado muchas veces  
—Lástima pequeña… un trato es un trato, y tú oficialmente nos perteneces—. Hinata tembló un poco al escuchar eso último.  
« ¿Nos?» pensó asustada.

¿Acaso ese tipo no era el único en ese plan tan cruel de secuestro?, ¿Qué había hecho para llamar la atención de ese… o esos hombres tan locos?, esperaba que por todos los medios sus amigos la encontraran y la sacarán de ese infierno, en el cual seguramente… no disfrutaría, o al menos no mucho.

«Todo aquí va bien, espero que Naruto haga su trabajo» pensó el sujeto esbozando una sonrisa y unos ojos carmesí iluminaban la oscura habitación al momento de que miraba de arriba abajo a la chica que temblaba ligeramente, ahora la tendría solo para él, Naruto no se enojaría, y si era así, pues ya ni modo, le patearía el trasero después  
— ¿Quién eres?—Susurro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Si iba a quedarse por una temporada necesitaba saber el nombre de quién la había secuestrado.  
—Por ahora, llámame Kanon—contestó sonriendo malévolamente ancándose al frente de la peli azul quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, para acercar el suyo y unir sus labios con los de la joven empezando a tocar uno de sus pechos, ella no se resistió, él lo dijo, un trato es un trato.

Pero lo que pasaba en Konoha era otra cosa

**_•_****_Fin de Capítulo_****_•_**

* * *

_Por favor no se molesten ni tampoco me manden mensajes diciendo que me he olvidado del fic cuando en realidad no es así; sé que no actualizado en mucho tiempo y créanme que mo molesta más a mí por no poder tener la capacidad de continuar pero mientras regresa mi inspiración hacia esta historia sigo editando los capítulos ya puestos anteriormente. Les pido una vez más, que me tengan paciencia, espero no defraudarlos como lo he hecho desde ya (como me han dicho) 6 meses *^*_


	6. Ovius-Descubierto

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—**6—**  
**Ovius**

_«Descubierto»_

* * *

•_**U**__na __**t**__ravesura, __**p**__or mejor __**o**__culta que esté, __**s**__iempre es __**d**__escubierta, __**t**__e __**g**__uste o __**n**__o__**•**_

* * *

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente después de dar una "batalla" contra su clon quién se hizo llamar "Kanon", se notaba que ambos tenían una extensa imaginación y de eso se dio cuenta al momento de que él le dijo su nombre con una extensa sonrisa, pero no había nada peor que saber que Hinata se había casado con el Imbécil ese a fin de cuentas, frustrado pero tratando de verse lo más normal posible en lo que era su único consuelo era que ella ahora estaba bajo la custodia de él y Kanon, aunque el pequeño diablo no contaba mucho

—Naruto—, llamo una voz fémina a sus espaldas y el volteo con desgano al ver a esa personita a mitad de la tarde, esa mujer, ahora no quería verla ni en pintura  
— ¿Sakura-chan?—Preguntó sonando sorprendido, maldiciendo la suerte de encontrarse con su antiguo amor platónico cuando estaba tratando de calmarse y encontrar bueno el día, pero eso parecía casi imposible de lograr « ¿Ahora qué quiere?»pensó ya cansado de la peli rosa, lo molestaba hasta cuando estaba en sus días libres, ¿Cómo antes se había fijado en tal persona?, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke la llamaba: Molestia, no era algo de lo que enorgullecía pensar pero a veces lo lograba sacar de sus cabales, y para acabarla debía tratar de sonar lo más normal cuando estaba tan molesto aún con su clon por la estupidez que había hecho y aun cuando casi le destruye la cabeza a golpes se sentía insatisfecho.

—¿Has encontrado algo que pueda conducirnos a Hina-chan?—; se acercó al joven, parecía preocupada pero el rubio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de escucharla, pero como estaba hablando de la peli azul le convenía hacerlo  
—No, pero ¿cómo va la búsqueda?... ¿Ya tienen alguna pista de ella?—, preocupado he interesado, pero no fingía, una sola pista y a él se le iba abajo todo, tendría que ser cuidadoso, sobre todo porque los ninjas de Konoha son muy hábiles, eso debería tenerlo muy en cuenta. Que tonto, era por eso precisamente que habían ganado la gran guerra, perfecto.  
—Lamentablemente no—susurro decepcionada alegrando al rubio, bueno, sólo un poco ya que tener angustiados a los amigos y a la familia de Hinata no le hacían sentir maravilloso; aunque le hacían sentir mejor de lo que estaría si viviera sabiendo que ella y ese idiota engreído consumirían su matrimonio hasta el cansancio—. No entiendo… ¿quién raptaría a Hinata?—, pregunto en voz alta y sonaba indiferente al igual que celosa, cosa que llamó la atención del rubio.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestionó extrañado por la actitud de su compañera, tal vez no tanto.  
—Pues… Como ya sabes ella no tiene… como decirlo… un cuerpo que sepa manejar—; movió los brazos y se figuró así misma, tantas veces que ella trataba de verse femenina ante los hombres ya le había afectado su cerebro… o al menos su sentido de la vista, ¿De dónde sacaba que Hinata no tenía un muy buen cuerpo?, probablemente desde que las damiselas en peligro de sus antiguas misiones hablaban de su físico y temperamento la habían hecho reaccionar, en cierto modo, como ella; Como Shion, en aquella misión en la que se supone que él debía morir, que bien una razón más para decir que Hinata y él tenían futuro, dejando eso a un lado ella tenía razón con respecto a Sakura, no es muy bien visto una chica muy temperamental y muy agresiva, como suelen decir, una machona; Sacando una gran carcajada al aire el chico trato de taparse la boca para evitar reír; Pero era como intentar no respirar en un jardín de flores de olor exquisito y único.  
— ¡¿De qué diablos te ríes?!—Indignada intentando golpear al oji azul pero él la esquivo con agilidad haciéndola enojar más, a veces maldecía el momento en el que se hizo más fuerte y ágil.  
—Sólo que eres muy cómica— reía entre las cortas respiraciones pero su estómago comenzó a dolerle pero no cesaron sus carcajadas.  
— ¡Olvídalo!—Exclamo enojada y humillada, según ella, se encamino por las calles donde comenzaba a notarse una cantidad de gente mínima, parecía que no muchas personas tenían animo de salir a esa hora.  
—Ay Sakura—rió feliz de que alguien lo había hecho reír de esa manera, pero si hablaba en serio y comparaba a la Hyuuga con la Haruno le daban ganas de reír otra vez, sin embargo no tenía tiempo, así que solo se dispuso a caminar por la aldea para ver qué podía hacer y qué cosas podía desayunar, solo algo se le vino a la cabeza: Ramen, si eso necesitaba ya que no había tenido una buena experiencia con el alcohol.

— ¡Hola Naruto!—Saludó el dueño de **"Ichiraku Ramen"** dejando de barrer la entrada cuando vio al rubio caminar hacia él con las manos en sus bolsillos.  
— ¡Hola viejo!—Respondió Naruto con su típica alegría sacando su mano derecha, alzándola al aire y moviéndola de un lado, en cuanto entro a su lugar favorito del día solo se ocupó por tomar asiento—, ¡quiero un plato grande de pollo!  
— ¡En un momento!—Se volteó comenzando a preparar los ingredientes.  
—Buenos días Naruto-kun—saludó una joven castaña entrando al restaurant de la familia.  
— ¡Ha! Buenos días Ayame-chan—saludó de regreso viéndola con una sonrisa—, hace mucho que no te veo.  
—Sí lo sé—soltó una pequeña risa apenada; Naruto no entendió el por qué.  
—Ayame—llamó su padre—te quedas a cargo, voy por un poco de hielo para las bebidas, se acerca la época de calor—, se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en un pequeño clavo en la pared— En un momento regreso, nos vemos Naruto—, salió un poco apresurado, como dicen, el tiempo es dinero, aunque él no era tan codicioso.  
—Claro…—contestó y miró salir al señor. —Entonces… ¿De qué será tu ramen?—Ella tomó un tazón y comenzó a servir.  
—De pollo—bajo la mirada al estante, tomo unos palillos y los separó.  
—Aquí tienes.  
—Gracias— sin decir nada más comenzó a comer, no como antes que devoraba todo de casi un solo bocado, sino con una calma que hizo que Ayame le mando una extraña mirada cosa que no pasó inadvertido por el rubio—. ¿Qué?— Vio a la chica sólo con los ojos, más no alzó la cara puesto que no sentía la fuerza para hacerlo, cosa que le pareció extraña.  
—E-es solo que… pareces apagado—comentó susurrando acertando bien en su suposición, pero Naruto no deseaba que pensara eso sabiendo bien que su semblante era inocultable, cuanto envidió a Sasuke porque él si supiera hacerlo bien, es decir, ocultar bien sus emociones y gestos.  
— ¡No es verdad!—Intentó regresar a su labor pero un rato después dejo los palillos en la mesa y suspiro—. Ya, está bien lo admito. Me conoces bien—musitó sintiéndose rendido, debía de ser menos abierto.  
—Claro. Pues desde que eras niño siempre venías con una gran sonrisa y haciendo alboroto… te acababas el platillo extra grande en un segundo y ahora parece que ni hambre tienes, eso en ti no es normal—, miró al rubio con preocupación, pero él parecía en otro mundo.  
—Ayame-chan, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que hiciste algo sin sentido, que podría perjudicar a otra persona?—Movía los palillos en círculo en el plato con la comida pensando en una personita que estaba custodiaba por su alocado clon.  
—A veces, ¿Por qué?—, aun pareciéndole algo extraño todo eso que ahora le pasaba al Uzumaki, verlo así no era cosa de todos los días.  
—No por nada, ¿Puedes darme el platillo para llevar?—, sonrió para la chica y evitarse más preguntas incomodas.  
— Claro—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa confiada por lo que le decía el chico.

.

.

.  
—Valla, me pregunto qué harán los demás si saben algo de esto—se preguntó caminando entre la casi oscura calle por la que ya había pasado una y otra vez, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de correr a cierto lugar una voz con una mano en su hombro lo detuvo haciendo que volteara—, Kakashi-sensei.  
—Tenemos que hablar—habló serio, en realidad sabía que Naruto ocultaba algo relacionado con la Hyuuga y él no descansaría hasta saber que era, pero sospecho más cuando al rubio se le escapo un suspiro enorme de cansancio mirando el suelo—. Y lo siento pero no te vas a ir hasta que contestes algunas preguntas.  
—Vale, vale— alzó sus hombros cerrando sus ojos, está sería una larga tarde.  
.

.

.  
Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga una chica peli castaña de ojos perla miraba alrededor de la habitación de su hermana mayor intentando encontrar una explicación por el desmallo de Hinata, ya había revisado otros lugares así que ese era el que le faltaba.

—Quien quiera que haya raptado a Hinata realmente es muy fuerte… y listo—, toco su barbilla con el dedo índice pasando por su mente una y otra vez el momento en que tiro a Sasuke de una patada y la forma tan bien planeada de robarse a su tímida hermana, al pasar alrededor del cuarto algo llamó su atención, un vaso con agua en el tocador— ¡JA! Pero… ¡Byakugan!—. Lo tomó en sus manos y con el poder de sus ojos pudo notar un extraño líquido casi indetectable—. No tan listo como yo—sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación de la peli negra con el vaso entre manos.

.

.

.  
Regresando con el rubio y el poseedor del Sharingan.

— ¿Y bien…?—Hablo el chico rompiendo el silencio que se había formado apenas Kakashi le pidió que lo acompañara sin permitir que el rubio se negara—. ¿Para qué me trajo aquí?

—Porque quiero que me digas, ¿qué fue ese cambio de humor?—, cruzo los brazos mirando fijamente al chico esperando que lo que él le digiera sea la verdad, ya que sabía el precio que se pagaba por un secuestro, y más si se trataba de la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos del país del fuego, peor si era esposa Legal de del nieto del feudal, el cual se había puesto como león enjaulado después del rapto de ahora su mujer. Bueno, no tanto su mujer puesto que ahora estaba en brazos de alguien más.  
— ¿A qué se refiere?—Cuestionó mirando de misma manera a su maestro. Genial, algo que no había tenido previsto, Kakashi era un hombre muy listo y observador y desde esos momentos Naruto también le tendría vigilado.  
—Pues un día antes de la boda de Hinata—el chico hizo una mueca no muy visible de molestia—casi me matas en estado de ebriedad.  
—Por lo que me disculpo, yo…—; bajo la cabeza, no porqué realmente, aunque en realidad si se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con su maestro, pero… si Kakashi seguía viendo sus ojos no tardaría en decirle todo, cosa que no le vendría nada bien.  
—Lo sé, pero en el secuestro de la niña…tú parecías de lo más normal—paró y reflexiono un poco—Naruto—; se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro—si en verdad tienes algo que ver con su secuestro, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, como tú mentor te diré esto… No dejes que algo como la ira o los celos te carcoman y saquen lo peor de ti… si fuiste tú, será mejor que recapacites… no quiero verte en un juicio y no cumplas con tu sueño de ser Hokage, piénsalo—susurró antes de irse y dejando pensativo al oji azul quién por fin se decidió levantar la cabeza y viendo por donde su sensei se había marchado, tenía razón él aún tenía su meta de ser Hokage, si alguien descubría tan solo una pequeña pista se iría a bajo todo, y lo peor podría ser castigado severamente.  
—No… no lo harán—bramó; respiro profundamente y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado con una confiada y ligera sonrisa «No me descubrirán… y en caso de que alguien lo haga… lo mataré antes de que diga _"Pio"_». "Pensó al apresurar el paso, su pequeña invitada ya había pasado una semana dormida… y se supone que ya era su hora de despertar. Solo esperaba que su molesto clon no haya hecho algo que no debía, y si lo había hecho… le cortaría la otra cabeza.  
.

.

.  
—Y bien Kiba… ¿de quién es el olor?—Preguntaba una chica peli castaña a un tipo montado en un perro enorme él cuál sostenía un vaso bajo su nariz.  
—De Naruto—respondía sacando una pequeña sonrisa en la oji perla—. ¿Por qué Naruto…?—La curiosidad mataba al castaño, ¿Por qué ese trasto tenía el olor del rubio si tenía entendido que Hanabi nunca había hablado con él abiertamente y mucho menos lo haría Hinata? Estaba claro que ese traste era propiedad Hyuuga pero no entendía bien…  
—No te preocupes… le pedí a alguien un pequeño favor—, sonrió le guiño el ojo al Inuzuka—gracias, me has dado una gran ayuda, por cierto, te voy a pedir que no cuentes nada ¿sí?, no quiero que mal interpreten esto— el chico y el perro asintieron con la cabeza aún confundidos—. Nos veremos después—, corrió en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa— De todas las personas que pensaba que haría esto… tú eras el último en mi lista… Uzumaki Naruto_-kun_—recordó su nombre al leerlo tantas veces en el diario de su hermana, contando las veces que era ignorada por él, también por la boca de todos en la aldea y por la boca de su novio, sin embargo al fin había descubierto al secuestrador, solo bastaba una palabra y otra prueba para hundirlo… pero se sentía generosa, muy generosa, hablaría con él. Sí eso sería un buen juego en el que quería incluirse, si Uzumaki no quería vérselas con todos los del clan y la feudal juntos aria una que otra cosa. Se divertiría en grande.

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_


	7. Inops-Indefensa

•••

* * *

•

* * *

**—7—**

_**Inops**_

_«Indefensa»_

* * *

•_**L**__a __**d**__efensa __**m**__ás __**g**__rande __**q**__ue __**p**__osees. __**N**__o __**S**__iempre __**t**__e __**s**__erá __**e**__fectiva__**•**_

* * *

_**«Hinata Pov.»**_

* * *

Cielos santo, ¿Qué rayos hice? Creo que si mi padre estuviera aquí me había matado como a un cordero y ni que decir de Kotarou. Es obvio que estaría decepcionado de mí pero lo peor que es no estoy arrepentida, como si hubiera hecho algo que hubiera anhelado hace mucho.

Un movimiento me distrajo de mis reflexiones, un hombre acostado en mi desnudo pecho se movía con la intención de acomodarse en ese lugar "cómodo" según él. Y otro hombre se aferraba a mi pierna con sus brazos, acariciándome la piel con su mejilla. Maldición, he sido esclava sexual de dos sujetos que no conozco, al menos... no tanto

—Hinata—, susurraba el que estaba acostado en mi pecho, sentí que se a levantó y toco mi mejilla con sus dedos— ¿Te sientes mal?—, pregunto con suavidad.

—Sólo tengo frío—contesté tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no tenía el poder de hacer regresar mi virginidad a donde debía estar. El solo soltó una risa—, ¿qué?

—Nada…apenas reaccionas después de lo que pasó—, ¿cómo decía?… sentí su aliento rozar mi rostro, ¿Acaso iba a besarme?—; pero lo hecho, hecho está—. Se alejó de mí sorprendiéndome.

Se estaba vistiendo, escuchaba el sonido que hacía al ponerse la ropa—. Creo que... —, soltó un suspiro, sabía que me observaba, si salía, solo rogaba porqué me trajera ropa nueva, ya que el vestido que llevaba había quedado destruido y ni que decir de mi ropa intima.

— Mmm ¿Qué pasa ahora?—, preguntaba otro hombre con voz adormilada, se separaba de mi pierna izquierda levantándose.

—Nada Kanon—. ¿Nada?... Ahora sí, cuando salga de aquí le patearé el trasero, hace una hora que perdí mi virginidad y él solo decía _"Nada"_ Que insolente.

—Hinata-chan ¿Quieres algo?—. Kanon era un buen chico, pero, ¿Cómo era posible? Sí hace rato se portó como una bestia, aún siento el calor de sus labios contra mi cuello y demás partes de mi cuerpo, no sé si eso es malo o algo para preocuparse.

—S-sólo u un buen baño—; en realidad quería salir de ahí, no sin antes saber la identidad de esos dos, pero que buen momento para sacar mi timidez me dije mentalmente.

—Vale—dijo Kanon levantándose, al parecer también fue a vestirse, ¿Por qué Naruto se ha quedado sin habla?... Naruto, es sorprendente conocer que tu secuestrador tiene el mismo nombre de la persona que amas, hoy no es del todo mí día.

_«Mi cuerpo apenas daba señales de vida, me sentía un poco débil, como si no hubiera comido desde hace tiempo, tenía la boca reseca y los ojos algo doloridos, aún tenía esa manta en los ojos. Que molesto, un momento, mi Byakugan. «Byakugan» activé mi habilidad, pero al intentar abrir mis ojos para ver, una capa de chakra deslumbrante me cegó por unos segundos haciendo que desactivara mi línea sucesora— ¿Qué es…?_

—_Ni te esfuerces__—__, dijo alguien a mi oído__, s__alté del susto con un suspiro, ¿Por qué no lo escuche venir?_

— _¿Quién eres? ¿No eres Kanon o sí?__—__En realidad esperaba que dijera "Te equivocas"._

—_No lo soy__—contestó__ rozando sus labios contra mi oreja__—.__ Soy…—pausó—te lo diré después__—.__ Tocó mi mejilla con sus dedos, estaban fríos y eran algo ásperos, era un ninja era obvio que tuviera los dedos así. Debió pasar por constantes entrenamientos, pero solo me ocupaba por sentir más allá de lo superficial y si me ponía a pensar con el corazón ese toque no era frío y áspero sino más bien uno suave y lleno de calidez._

—_Ya veo__—__, me deje llevar por ese simple roce, solo dios sabe que no me pareció correcto a donde iba eso, bueno lo digo por el simple hecho de que en un dos por tres sus dedos acariciaban mis labios, sus labios resecos y faltos de color. _

_No puede evitar sonrojarme cuando escuche una voz decir__—:__ Maldito ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!__—__, ahora si era Kanon, parecía molesto y ofendido__—, __mira qué…provocarte de la pobre de Hina-chan... Maldito Naru…_

_« ¿Cómo?». Pensé. Él no había acabado su oración ya que el hombre que estaba conmigo desapareció y por el sonido me dio la impresión de que golpeó a Kanon contra el suelo._

— _¿Quieres dejar de escupir tonterías?__—__Se escuchaba molesto, molesto en serio. Lo podría jurar... Cualquier nombre que tendría ese chico, empezaba con "Naru". _

_Tal vez, no, no podría ser verdad, sería una cruel broma, de ninguna manera podría pensar que quién estaba entablando una conversación con Kanon era, "__Mi amado Naruto-kun"__. Él jamás haría una cosa como esa, menos por mí. Kurenai-sensei me había dicho que eso era bajar la autoestima. Pero si me hiciera a la idea de que mi secuestrador era ese hombre de cabello amarillo y ojos azules sería, __"Enmascarar la verdad"__, como Sakura-san me había dicho, __"No veas lo que quieras ver"__._

— _¿Acaso sería muy tarde para pedir la muerte?__—__, dije (según yo) en mis pensamientos._

—_Ahora quién dice tonterías__—.__ Sin embargo me di cuenta de que no lo hice, me sonroje al saber que había implorado la muerte en voz alta. Los pasos de Kanon se hicieron sonar hasta detenerse justo en frente de mí, escuche el sonido de la prenda que llevaba cuando se agacho__—.__ No ahora la "Muerte" ya está ocupada en otros asuntos__—__, dijo divertido _

—_Yo…__—__mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, intenté mover mis manos pero los lazos aún estaban ahí, apretando mis muñecas._

—_Ya te dije que es inútil__—__, dijo él chico que no había dicho ni media palabra desde ya hace mucho._

— _¡Oh!__—__Bufé molesta__—__déjame siquiera intentar__—__ sin tartamudeo alguno, me sorprendo de mi misma._

_Sentí que el peligro asechaba cuando escuche unos pasos y de pronto sentí unas enormes manos en mis muñecas apretándolas._

—_Oye espera le harás daño__—__, dijo Kanon enojado y sorprendido. Tomó el brazo de "Naru" por lo que sentí menos presión__—.__ Déjala__—, __ su tono me pareció amenazador, de pronto sentí más presión de golpe._

— _¡Ah!__—G__rite sin contener el dolor__—.__ ¿Qué pasa contigo?__—__, trate de no morder mi lengua, no le daría el gusto._

— _¿Por qué te casaste?__—__Preguntó mi "agresor" de nuevo, sin embargo ser kunoichi me daba una ventaja, si perdía un sentido agudizaba los otros, y ente caso el oído me daba a entender que el tono usado por él era bastante caída. ¿Acaso estaba triste?__—.__ Contesta__—__, sonó como una súplica._

—_Mejor morir sabiendo que alguien te amo, a morir solo esperando ser correspondido__—__contesté con alivio, él dejó de ejercer presión en mis muñecas, al menos lo suficiente para dejar de lastimarme._

—_Sola eh__—,__ sus manos acariciaban la parte lastimada__—.__ Lo siento__._

—_Como si eso fuera suficiente__—__molesta estaba y ni de coña lo negaría, era tímida pero siempre tenía un límite y él lo había cruzado, tenía el descaro de maltratarme después de a verme secuestrado. Aunque, no fue una herida para morir, solo que ya me había enfadado._

—_Hinata/Hinata-chan__—hablaron__ "Naru" y Kanon al mismo tiempo en un susurro. Sus voces eran tan parecidas, demasiado diría yo._

_«Que no hagan nada raro, Que no hagan nada raro, Que no hagan nada raro». Pensaba en suplicas._

_No pensaba en hacerlo, por la memoria de mi hermosa y generosa madre que no pensaba en que pasaría. _

_"Naru" me beso de sorpresa, Kanon solo se ocupo de deslizar un listón del vestido. Precisamente el que dejaba ver parte de mi pecho. Me di cuenta por el frío que recorrió esa zona._

—_Lo sentimos Hina-chan__—__susurro Kanon a mi oído. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada con "Naru" que no me di cuenta en qué momento había tomado un kunai desgarrando la falda, solo y únicamente la falda, al terminar solo tocó una de mis piernas llevándose una de mis medias._

—_No i-irán a hacer…—dije apenas cuando habían quedado mis labios libres, estaba sonrojada, como Ino-chan decía "Como un jitomate bien maduro", suspiraba lento y entre cortado, Naru estaba besando y lamiendo mi cuello de forma lentamente sensual, cuando de pronto se separó de mi cuello llevando una de sus manos por debajo de mi falda tomando mi otra media y jalándola de forma brusca._

—_Lamentablemente sí querida—; la voz de Naru se había hecho más gruesa. _

_Sentí las puntas de dos kunais en mi pecho, el sonido de la tela siendo cortada y el frío de las puntas de ambas armas bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis caderas me intranquilizaron._

—_Wuau__—__se escucho de Kanon. Maldita sea me dije__—.__ ¿Habrá una ley que prohíba no arrancarte esa "ropa" con los dientes?__—.__ Seguro eso fue por el conjunto de ropa intima que llevaba. Un escote blanco casi transparente y para dejar a la imaginación una tanga del mismo color que solo se tenía que tirar de un par de lasitos de cada lado para quitármelo, ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que quién me vería con eso serían dos pervertidos? Si y digo dos porqué Naru solo pasaba el kunai sobre la piel de mis pechos._

—_Creo que no Kanon__—__tomó el arma y cortó una liga del escote__—.__ Pero si no te molesta, yo aré una parte__—__escuche que dejó el kunai a un lado._

—_Como quieras__—__, dijo Kanon, sentí el aliento de ambos en mi cuello, no podía creer lo que pasaba._

—_P-por fa-favor, basta__—__, suspire al sentir el calor recorriendo mi cuerpo para llegar a acumularse en mis mejillas, sabía que mi timidez me traería problemas en algún momento. Sentí como ambos se alejaban al mismo tiempo, cada uno utilizo una mano para tomar unos mechones de mi cabello, el cual de seguro a de estar más seco que la paja._

—_S-sólo si jugamos a un juego__—__, dijo Naru con voz inocente._

_« ¡OH NO!». Grite en mi mente, ¿Otro juego?, con el que tuve con Kanon me había quedado claro que jamás ganaría en un juego contra él, ahora menos que son dos contra una__—.__ ¿O-otro j-juego?__—__, estaba asustada y emocionada, mi cerebro estaba trabajando a todo lo que se podía, y ni así pude llegar a una opción de como quitarme a esos dos._

—_Sí__—__ contestaron ambos._

—_P__ero esté es mejor que los demás__—__escuche una risa burlona, no supe muy bien de quién de ellos había provenido._

— _¿E-en que c-consiste?__—Pregunté bastante resignada,__ era mi fin, no podía hacer nada contra ellos, estaba indefensa; aunque creo que en esos momentos una fresa o un jitomate eran pálidos a comparación de mi cara._

—_Bien__…pero como ya somos adultos, no sería justo jugar juegos de niños ¿no crees?__—.__ Mi corazón amenazaba con salir corriendo de mi pecho, parecía que Naru sabía cómo ponerme nerviosa._

—_A-al punto__—__por todos los dioses existentes que traté de ponerme firme, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían no querer cooperar._

— _¿Aún no lo descifras Hina-chan?__—__, cuestionó Kanon a mi oído en un susurro para terminar lamiendo mi mejilla. Tragué saliva. _

_¿Enserio quería que lo adivinara? Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y apenas podía pensar en las palabras que podría decir después o en lo mal que me iría su perdía el dichoso juego._

—_El juego consiste en…__—.__ Esta vez fue Naru quién se acercó a mí, pero en vez de lamer mi mejilla, la mordió como si quisiera arrancármela, increíblemente no sentí dolor__—__…Hacer lo que queramos con tú cuerpo a nuestra manera__—,__ creo que mi mente colapsó en ese momento por lo que me quede sin habla por unos segundos._

— _¿R-reglas?__—;__ era ley que hubiera alguna ¿No?_

—_Sólo una__—d__ijo Kanon__—.__ Cada uno de nosotros tendrá 5 oportunidades__._

— _¿De?__—No lo terminé de entender,__ ¿5? debía ser broma, fuera de lo que fuera._

—_De hacerte gritar 3 veces de placer Querida__—__ Naru río un poco rozando sus labios con los míos._

— _¿Qué…?__—. __¿Dónde estaban los terremotos, inundaciones o demás desastres naturales que hacían que te preocuparas sólo por tu vida cuando se les necesitaba?_

—_Así es Hinata, cada uno de nosotros tendrá cinco oportunidades para hacerte dar 3 gritos, supongo que no será necesario decirte que pasará si ganamos ¿Verdad? __—__ su voz me daba a entender que deseaba reír como un payaso demente. Kanon era alguien que usaba palabras inocentes, pero su tono era lo que daba la vuelta al significado._

— _¿Entonces en total son 6 oportunidades p para mí?_

—_Te equivocas__—__dijo Naru__—.__ Tú solo tienes tres oportunidades…en total__._

— _¡__¿E-están lo-locos?!__—__; mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba. Esto no era justo, ¿Acaso me decían que yo tendría que pasar por diez torturas sexuales y de esas 10 si gritaba 3 veces yo…? _

—_Bueno te hemos raptado a plena boda, tenemos la posibilidad de cargar contra Konoha y el feudal, sumando tu clan…yo creo que es justo—. ¿Qué eran esos sonidos? ¿Risas?… No había otro sonido aparte, ¡Pasos!…Un minuto, ¿dónde estaba Kanon?_

—_Ya llegue—lo escuche decir, tenía algo en sus manos. ¿Agua?__—.__ ¿Te parece si comenzamos?__—__, de pronto un olor peculiar perforó mis sentidos._

— _¿Aceite de Hierbas?__—P__ero que yo supiera ese tipo de aceite se usaba en el SPA. Si…estaba perdida»._

No sé porque, ni como, solo pasó. Pero no me arrepiento, absolutamente de nada.

* * *

**«Fin de Hinata Pov».**

* * *

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_

* * *

_Bien, he terminado ¡AL FIN! De editar los capítulos, me apresurare a continuar la historia con el capitulo 8._

_En verdad lamento nuevamente haberme tardado mis siglos T.T_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. Ludens Deus-Jugando a Ser Dios-1 de 2

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—**8.1—**

**Ludens Deus**

_«Jugando a Ser Dios»_

* * *

•_**N**__o __**h**__ay __**j**__uego __**m**__ás __**d**__ivertido. __**Q**__ue __**e**__l que __**n**__unca __**p**__ierdes__**•**_

* * *

**«Naruto Pov.»**

* * *

Al fin era mía, solo y únicamente mía, lo increíble es que no sospecha nada. Pobre de mi querida Hina, tanto la he ignorado para que después de decirle mi nombre y una escusa tan barata creyera que no soy el Naruto que ella conocía. Me divertí como nunca, jamás pensé que compartirla, técnicamente conmigo mismo podría ser tan divertido. Ahora que lo pienso este tipo de situaciones las había leído de los libros pervertidos de Ero-sannin. Dios bendiga a ese hombre, de no ser por él jamás tendría a esta mujer entre mis garras. Ahora mismo estaba acostado en su suave y abultado pecho, al abrir mis ojos noté que en su busto habían demasiadas marcas rojas, algunas mías otras de Kanon. Ese bastardo, de no a ver sido por él Hinata solo hubiera pronunciado mi nombre, solo hubiera gemido y gritado mi nombre. Me siento extraño sentir celos de mi mismo (eso no es normal en mí).

Siento el frío en mi hombro derecho, al igual que un leve dolor ¿Pero por qué dolor? ¿Me habré golpeado con algo? Habíamos pasado por tantos lugares que llegué a pensar que era yo el que tenía la venda en los ojos (tropecé más yo que ella), estábamos los tres sin ropa alguna prácticamente en el suelo, pensaba en levantarme, pero las respiraciones entre cortadas y lentas de Hinata me hicieron pensar que estaba despierta.

—Hinata—susurre acurrucándome más entre sus pechos, juraría que si no tuviera algo más que hacer no dudaría en tomarla de nuevo- ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunte ya un poco preocupado, pues pasar en un lugar tan frío como esté no me extrañaría.

—S-sólo t-tengo f-frío—contestó temblando un poco yo sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada al oír su tartamudeo- ¿Qué...?- preguntó ella, se oyó ofendida

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?—Escuche decir a Kanon, el muy bastardo se había amarrado toda la noche a la pierna de mi niña Hyuuga.

—Nada—contesté al atrapar infraganti a Kanon, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata que molesto.

— ¿Quieres algo Hina-chan?—Pregunto el servicial de Kanon deteniendo sus ojos en los pechos de (repito) MI Hyuuga. Yo solo miraba casi a punto de arrancar su cabeza con la esperanza de que no volviera a crecer.

—…Sólo u-un buen baño—me calmé al ver que su timidez aún estaba presente después de tanto tiempo, ¿Un baño había dicho?, maldita sea.

—Vale—; Kanon al fin se despego por completo de Hinata para vestirse. Vi que ella necesitaba ropa, lamí mis labios al ver como se cubría con sus brazos temblando.

_«Al llegar de mi plática con Kakashi-sensei solo vi a Kanon sentado en el suelo, le di la bolsa con el ramen que no acabe en Ichiraku, él salió del lugar dejándome solo con Hinata después de una pequeña discusión. De pronto sentí un aumento de chakra por parte de ella, seguro activo su Byakugan, me acerque a su oído y hable_

—_Ni te esfuerces—pareció saltar del susto, casi solté una risa._

— _¿Quién eres? ¿No eres Kanon o sí?—Parecía nerviosa._

—_No lo soy—musitó rozando mis labios contra su oreja—soy…—dudé—, te lo diré después—Dije al tocar su mejilla con mis dedos, pareció que estaba analizando mi tacto, o algo así. ¡Maldición! Tenía que ser tan lento en la deducción._

—_Ya veo—dijo con un poco más relajada, ¿Acaso estaba tomando confianza?_

_El pequeño roce se convirtió en caricia, percibí verla temblar por unos segundos, lo digo por el simple hecho de que en un dos por tres mis dedos acariciaban sus labios, estaba a un pelo de rana de besarla, cuando escuche a mí otro yo, fabuloso (¿Notaron el sarcasmo?)—: Maldito ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!—Exclamó Kanon entrando de sorpresa, Soy un inoportuno eso ya estaba dicho—. Mira que aprovecharte de la pobre de Hina-chan…—, no lo iba a decir, no podría ser tan estúpido. —Maldito Naru…_

_«Mierda» pensé, antes de que hablara puse mi mano sobre su... maldita boca e hice que su rostro golpeará contra el suelo._

— _¿Quieres dejar de escupir tonterías?—Dije molesto, ahora Hinata tendría una pista de quién soy, eso me preocupaba. Mis ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, estaba molesto, no quería que ella supiera quién era yo ahora su voz me distrajo cuando la escuche_

— _¿Acaso sería muy tarde para pedir la muerte?—Parecía que murmuraba demasiado metida en su gran cerebro._

—_Ahora quién dice tonterías—se burló Kanon, él se encaminó hacía Hinata, se detuvo en frente suyo, se agacho y dijo con diversión—. No ahora la "muerte" ya está ocupada en otros asuntos._

—_Yo…—. Todo su ser terminó por convertirse en una maraca gigante, sus manos comenzaron a moverse en un intento de separarlas._

—_Ya te dije que es inútil—dije yo al ver sus inútiles intentos._

— _¡Oh!—Bufó molesta, eso me molesto a mi—déjame siquiera intentar—. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora sí me había sorprendido! Había dejado el tartamudeo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme molesto; Me acerqué a ella tome sus manos ejerciendo presión en ellas._

—_Oye espera le harás daño—avisó Kanon con enojo al verme tratándola de repente así. Me tomó del brazo, Teníamos que tener la misma fuerza, por lo que dejé de apretar sus muñecas un poco—. Déjala—su tono tan amenazador me enfureció más, de golpe apreté con más fuerza que antes ¿Qué me pasaba? Normalmente yo no pierdo en control así (o ¿Lo hago y no me doy cuenta?)._

— _¡Ah!—Gritó, pareció que en verdad le dolía—. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?—En un intento muy convencedor para no dejarse llevar por el dolor._

— _¿Por qué te casaste?—Pregunté a la pequeña que se movía, no pude ocultar el desánimo que me inundo en ese momento—contesta—suplique, eso en mi no era normal, si se le puede llamar normal a un tipo que en su intento de mantener a la mujer que ama entre sus brazos… la confina a la oscuridad._

—_Mejor morir sabiendo que alguien te amo, a morir solo esperando ser correspondido—contestó, supe a lo que se refería, así que deje de apretar sus muñecas, al menos para dejar de hacerle daño._

—_Sola eh—, acaricie sus muñecas que ya hasta rojas estaban, tomando el control de mi mismo—; lo siento._

—_Como si eso fuera suficiente—bramó molesta, y no la culpo casi le dejo sin manos. Hasta por un momento me olvidé que estaba Kanon ahí._

—_Hinata/Hinata-chan—hablamos al mismo tiempo Kanon y yo al mismo tiempo en un susurro. _

_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuánto se parecían nuestras voces, las expresiones de su rostro daban a entender que estaba suplicando porqué no pasará nada del otro mundo. Así que quise probar algo, miré a Kanon y él sonrió maliciosamente al igual que yo. Ambos nos acercamos a ella en cosa de nada, como si fuera una competencia para saber quién era más rápido para llegar a sus labios, a lo que yo fui el ganador, mi contra parte me miró con enojo, noté su sorpresa en el instante que Kanon deslizaba el listón del vestido dejando ver su bien formado pecho._

_Kanon se acercó a su oído y susurro—: Lo sentimos Hina-chan—, sacó un kunai y me lo mostró, yo sin quitar mis labios de los suyos miré interesado el artefacto. Tomé otro kunai de mi armamento casual y ambos comenzamos a desgarrar su falda. Él no perdió tiempo y comenzó a bajar una de sus medias ella suspiro una vez que la deje respirar._

—_No i-irán a hacer…—dijo cansada, su sonrojo era más evidente y sus suspiros aumentaron, opté por besar y lamer su cuello, una vez que me sentí satisfecho la dejé, pero mis manos se sintieron ansiosas por acariciar lo que nadie más tenía derecho a tocar. Tome la otra media transparente faltante que estaba aún en su pierna jalándola de un solo tirón._

—_Lamentablemente sí querida—contesté con mi voz gruesa; así que esa era mi voz en ese tipo de situaciones, no me reconocía en lo más mínimo._

_Kanon y yo tocamos su pecho con las puntas de ambos kunais, su ser se contrajo por unos segundos, pero no quisimos esperar más, empezamos a bajar las dos armas de modo que estás cortarán todos a su paso, hasta que llegamos a sus caderas._

—_Wuau—susurro Kanon. Mis ojos no dieron mucho crédito a lo que vieron, pero estaba complacido—. ¿Habrá una ley que prohíba no arrancarte esa "ropa" con los dientes?—; ¿eso usaba a menudo? Diablos, un escote casi transparente, me dejaba ver a la perfección sus rosados pezones, sin poder evitarlo pase el kunai por su piel._

—_Creo que no Kanon—tomó el arma y cortó una liga del escote—pero si no te molesta, yo aré una parte- dejó el kunai a un lado._

—_Como quieras—habló Kanon, ambos comenzamos a oler su cuello, era una esencia embriagadora._

—_P-por f-favor, basta—gimió al sentir nuestras respiraciones pasmada como una roca._

_Nos alejamos de ella al mismo tiempo y sin dirigirnos miradas Kanon y yo quitamos mechones azules de su rostro que eran tan suaves como el algodón y tan lisos… no puedo describirlo, lo siento no soy bueno relatando este tipo de hechos (ya no me sorprende que siempre reprobaba en la academia)._

—_Sólo si jugamos a un juego—dije usando un tono inocente._

_Se puso más tensa de lo que ya estaba, ¿Acaso le había pasado algo en otro juego que la dejó traumatizada?_

— _¿O-Otro j-juego?—Preguntó asustada y temblando ligeramente. _

—_Si— contestamos Kanon y yo._

—_Pero este es mejor que los demás—dijo Kanon, cuando lo miré lo supe, él había jugado con ella y había hecho que se traumara; definitivamente lo golpearé después._

— _¿E-en que c-consiste?- resignada dejo escapar esas palabras con un gran rubor cubriendo sus mejillas._

—_Eh…como ya somos adultos, no sería justo jugar juegos de niños—dije yo, escuche su corazón latir muy rápido, parece que el toque de ponerla nerviosa seguía en el aire._

—_A-Al punto—; por más firme que trate de parecer ante nosotros sigue siendo una niña inocente que a pesar de saber lo que pasará finge que no es así._

— _¿Aún no lo descifras Hina-chan?—Después de decir eso Kanon lamió la mejilla de Hinata ella se movió un poco._

—_El juego consiste en…—. Yo no me quise quedar a tras pero no lamí su mejilla, sino que la mordí, y eso que no tenía hambre, a ella pareció no molestarle. Entonces es una masoquista eh, —…Hacer lo que queramos con tú cuerpo a nuestra manera—, dejó de temblar y por un momento creí que se había desmallado como de costumbre._

— _¿R-reglas?— ¡Oh! No se desmalló, entonces es más fuerte, mejor aún._

—_Sólo una—dijo Kanon feliz, tal vez por el mismo motivo que yo—. Cada uno de nosotros tendrá 5 oportunidades._

— _¿De?—Pregunto ella temiendo la respuesta. Sólo con oírla sabía cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando estaba molesta o furiosa, una etapa que nunca esperé escuchar tan pronto._

—_De hacerte gritar 3 veces de placer amada nuestra—reí un poco rozando mis labios con los suyos._

— _¿Qué…?—La voz se le fue cuando dijo eso, me pregunto… ¿Se habría desmallado ya, si viera los rostros de sus secuestradores?_

—_Así es Hinata, cada uno de nosotros tendrá cinco oportunidades para hacerte dar 3 gritos, supongo que no será necesario decirte que pasará si ganamos ¿Verdad?—Kanon ese bobo, no quiero que Hinata duerma ahora pero a él le divierte verla sonrojarse a lo extremo. Se reía como demente. ¿A mí también me gustaba verla desmallarse? ¿Me gustaba ver su rostro sonrojado?_

— _¿Entonces en total son 6 oportunidades p para mí?—Pregunto ella sacándome de mi mente._

—_Te equivocas—dije al infiltrarme en la conversación—tú solo tienes tres oportunidades…en total._

— _¡¿E-están l-locos?!—Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, sonreí… ¿faltará mucho para que caiga en brazos de Morfeo? Más vale que Morfeo sea solo un dios imaginario o… _

_¿A dónde iba Kanon?_

—_Bueno te hemos raptado a plena boda, tenemos la posibilidad de cargar contra Konoha y el feudal, sumando tu clan…yo creo que es justo—. Lo vi regresar, entre sus manos había un líquido muy especial en una botella de plástico, cuando lo destapo me hizo recordar viejos tiempos, cuando Ero-sannin me llevaba a termales y de paso él se infiltraba a los Spa de mujeres para verlas; en una de esas por accidente, entre tantas cosas que lanzaron sobre él también aventaron esto, yo lo guardé como pago por llevarlo de regreso. Pensé que me sería útil para darme un masaje terminando de entrenar con Sakura._

—_Ya llegue—dijo anunciándole su llegada a Hinata— ¿Te parece si comenzamos?_

_« ¿De dónde sacó eso?» me cuestione al momento de ver a mi reflejo dirigiéndome una perversa mirada, entendí su mensaje._

— _¿Qué e-es eso?—Preguntó ella, como si no lo supiera, era obvio que lo sabía, hasta Ino sabría y eso que ella no es muy lista, Kanon me dio la botella y ambos nos echamos de su contenido en las manos. _

—_Júzgalo—le dije tocando su mentón dejando un poco de aceite, lo olfateó dos veces _

—_Es aceite—musitó con ese leve rubor tan atrayente y nada fácil de pasar desapercibido. _

—_Bingo—felicito Kanon con una sonrisa. Yo no pude evitar sonreír también»._

¡Mierda! Aún me dolía mi hombro, un moretón, un recuerdo de la acción anterior con Hinata; Era extraño… me dolía, pero no me desagradaba llevar algo así en mi cuerpo.

—Hola Naruto—me llamó Ino interrumpiendo mis recuerdos (preocupaciones) anteriores.

—Ah, Ino eres tú—, volteé para verla, sin darme cuenta ya había salido de mi escondite.

—Sí soy yo—bramó mirando hacia otro lado bastante ofendida. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

—Mmm. Y ¿Qué quieres?—Le pregunte tratando de evitar una escena en medio público.

—Bueno…he…yo—impaciente entre cerré mis ojos, dejé escapar un suspiro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ahh! Idiota, que impaciente me saliste—esta vez grito ella, que bien que era una amiga—. ¡¿Qué grosero y yo que pensaba invitarte una cena?!

Bien eso no lo esperé ni de pelos. ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien…?

— ¿Cena?—Cuestioné aún sorprendido.

—Ya que Sakura está tras Sasuke yo pensaba en…- bajo la mirada sonrojada, un momento

—Pensabas… en ¿invitarme a… cenar?—Ella asintió—. ¿A mí?—Volvió a asentir con una sonrisa que sólo había visto mandarle a Sai.

—Muchas chicas han comenzado a decir lo lindo que eres—. A eso se le puede llamar…no lo sé, pero era más enfermizo de lo que yo estaba haciendo…esperen ¿lindo? ¿Yo?

—Espera Ino…—hable un poco confundido—. ¿Seguimos hablando de…?

— ¡De ti grandísimo imbécil!—Grito ya con la cara roja.

¡Genial! Justo lo que necesitaba, me cuesta conseguir a la mujer que amo y de la nada me convierto en la categoría **"Modelos a Violar"**.

— ¿Por qué me cuesta creerte?—Seguí caminando, ella me detuvo y me jaló de mi chamarra anaranjada, la que solía usar cuando tenía 16, aunque ya me quedaba algo pequeña.

Me llevó hasta una tienda, pero no entramos, movió mi cabeza de modo que mi cara se fijara en el vidrio.

— ¡Ve!—Ordenó bastante molesta.

— ¿Salchichas en oferta?—Leí un cartel que estaba tras el vidrio.

— ¡No las salchichas! ¡Tú reflejo! ¡Imbécil!—Exclamó ya cansada con ese semblante hice caso y me fije bien.

No veía nada inusual. Sólo que mi cabello era un poco más largo de lo que era, ahora que lo recuerdo no había ido a la peluquería desde los 16 cuando todo eso de la guerra comenzó a tomar más fuerza, mis ojos seguían igual, mi rostro seguía igual ¡No entiendo! ¿Será mi cabello? ¿Es demasiado largo? ¿Acaso el alboroto era por mi cabello? ¡Joder este mundo está más loco que yo!

* * *

**«Fin de Naruto Pov».**

* * *

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_

* * *

_Quiero decir que este capítulo solo fue subido en __**La Web NaruHina V.02**__ ya que estaba escrito y lo único que he hecho fueron unas cuantas modificaciones (en realidad si fueron muchas). La segunda parte hay **Lemon oficial** y esta a la mitad, me apresuraré y probablemente lo suba el miércoles, o tal vez para el siguiente viernes._

_¡Si tan solo pudiera escribir solamente y no ir a trabajar y a estudiar! T.T_

_**JA NE!**_


	9. Ludens Deus-Jugando a Ser Dios-2 de 2

•••

* * *

•

* * *

—**8.2—**

**Ludens Deus**

_«Jugando a Ser Dios»_

* * *

•_**S**__aber __**P**__erder, __**e**__s __**s**__aber __**J**__ugar con __**H**__onor__**•**_

* * *

_«Hinata se encontraba aprisionada entre los cuerpos de ambos rubios, ambos dándole el mejor masaje de su vida, uno que tardaría más que unas cuantas décadas para ser olvidada; Kanon ya se había deshecho de sus bragas y Naruto de su escote, sin embargo ellos seguían solo con sus ropas mal puestas. Algo que obviamente no era muy para el agrado de una lúcida Hinata. Pero no podía reclamar nada ya que Naruto aún la besaba con pasión, tocando ambos pechos; sus grandes y agrietadas manos tomaban lo que podían y lo estrujaban sin la intensión de querer hacerle daño, sino de seguir sintiendo los gemidos ahogados entre labios; restregaba sus caderas propias contra las de la chica mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello aún con las manos juntas debido a las cuerdas que hasta el momento no había desaparecido del todo._

_Kanon por su parte, lamía y mordía su cuello sin compasión, pasaba las manos una y otra vez por sus glúteos, y al igual que Naruto movía sus caderas contra las de la Hyuuga. La única mujer de aquella acción tan lujuriosa se movía con rapidez y sin ninguna muestra de inexperiencia (Ino en algunos momentos en sus tantas salidas entre chicas, les daba consejos a sus amigas para que en su __**despedida**__ como ella le llamaba no se mostraran tan tímidas; en especial Hinata que más de una vez terminó desmallada al imaginar todo lo que su amiga rubia le contaba, posiciones, maneras de gemir y los errores que las mujeres suelen cometer durante el sexo, bueno, según Yamanaka, lo hacía para que no metieran la pata), quería sentirlos más, sólo eso, sentir a ambos más y sentir también que no era un sueño húmedo del cual despertaría en segundos para después enfrentarse a una cruda realidad que le mostraba lo sumisa que siempre debía ser sin esperar nada a cambio y lo recta que sería por el resto de su vida; una muy aburrida vida._

_Pero no, no era un sueño y lo sabía; aquel a quién llamaba Naru cada vez que él dejaba sus labios para lamer su rostro no podía evitar apretar más el cuerpo masculino contra ella, y al que tenía el nombre de Kanon que debido al aceite y sudor le ayudaba a que sus manos recorrieran con más facilidad su espalda sus glúteos y sus piernas regalándole a ambos un baile entregado y atrevido._

_Pero había un inconveniente…Aún no había gritado tres veces, ya lo había hecho dos. Y solo les faltaba uno para poder decir que ella era sólo de esos dos. Ya no importaba más, ya no importaban las reglas o ese estúpido compromiso, sólo estaban ellos y nadie más, por lo que ese secreto estaría a salvo al menos un tiempo._

_La primera victoria fue de Kanon, el muy pillo aprovecho que aún estaba acostada y el aceite que corría por sus manos para juntar sus pechos y llevarse sus pezones a la boca, lamiéndolos; al principió no consiguió nada, pero logró su meta cuando los mordió al mismo tiempo demostrando su poder y su poco sentido del pudor._

_El segundo fue de Naru, mientras Kanon estaba muy ocupado con su delantera y al escucharla por primera vez, él abrió sus rodillas, y sus pies como por arte de magia (según Hinata) pudieron abrirse un poco. Pero ¿porqué cuando ella lo intentó no pudo? _

_¡Ahora lo entendía! _

_Eran cuerdas de chakra, aquellas que daban al prisionero la liberta que el carcelero quisiera; ¿cómo no pudo haberse percatado antes? Se supone que por algo ya era una ninja experimentada ¿no? Lamentablemente eso la llevó a una conclusión: no trataba con idiotas. Y salir de ese lugar no le sería para nada fácil, eso podría jurarlo. _

_Cuando él deslizó sus húmedas bragas hasta dejarlas en las rodillas, las manos de Hinata estaban ya sobre su cabeza y no podía bajarlas, al menos no con la intención de detenerlos, casi rendida hizo que sus uñas apretaran la piel de sus palmas con fuerza, intentando aguantar. Naru abrió sus rodillas un poco más y se adentró entre sus piernas, Hinata sintió las respiraciones de él en su parte más íntima, una que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta ante todos los hombres del mundo._

— _¡No! ¡Espera!—Le había gritado en esos momentos; sin embargo otra parte más oscura y lujuriosa que Hinata no sabía que tenía, deseaba tener libres los ojos y ver las escenas tan eróticas que hacían entre los tres _

_¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!_

—_E-espera—temía mucho que Naru siguiera su labor en esa zona, ¿y si no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si él se burlaba de ella? No podría soportarlo._

_Kanon que escondió su rostro entre los pechos de la chica respirando aquel exótico aroma, detuvo por un segundo sus lengüetadas, pero aun así sonrió de tal forma que ella se dio cuenta haciéndole creer que estaba burlándose._

— _¿Por qué?—Pregunto Naru seriamente sin la intensión de ocultar sus agitadas respiraciones, Hinata sintió que se acercó más a su intimidad y dio un respiro más duradero que los otros, como si se deleitara con su olor, se quiso hacer más para atrás pero Naru no se lo permitió; tomó sus rodillas e hizo presión sobre ellas—. Así que eso era… _

—_Naru…—suplicó con su típica timidez—no lo hagas._

_Naruto sonrió y fijo bien su ubicación, y sin obedecer (una característica que siempre lo llevó desde que era un niño) rozo la piel de Hinata con sus labios, sintiendo como ella se estremecía. No pudo evitarlo, pero soltó una pequeña carcajada._

—_Naru—habló nuevamente entre dientes temblando al borde de retorcerse como un gusano que le cae una lluvia de sal._

—_Mhm…parece que encontraste algo interesante ahí, Naru—interrumpió Kanon como un explorador que felicita a un pupilo por el hallazgo de la tumba perdida de un emperador chino famoso. Hinata quiso tener la habilidad de hacerse invisible o intangible, cualquiera de las dos le serviría muy bien._

—_Lo sé—dijo sin despegar sus labios de donde estaban— ¿por qué no vienes y vez por ti mismo?_

—_Como quieras. Seguro que a Hinata no le molestará—se despegó de ella por un momento y la vio, una muy sonrojada pelinegra que no pasaba nada por su garganta más que aire, sus labios estaban ya abiertos y ese toque de sudor le daba un aire muy atrayente—. ¿Te molesta si doy una miradita Hinata?—Pidió permiso como un niño a su madre para salir a jugar._

_No hubo respuesta. Solo intentó cerrar las piernas pero no se acordó que Naruto aún sostenía sus rodillas, a esté no le agradó mucho su intentó, así que…_

—_No lo hay—espetó Naru—. Lo único que debes hacer Kanon es venir._

_El otro rubio no se hizo del rogar, la joven mordió su lengua previniendo lo que pasaría después._

—_Muévete—le dijo Kanon a Naru al verlo echado como un perro sobre una alfombra._

— _¿Te molesta algo?—El oji azul miró al oji carmesí molesto, se separó al fin de ella hincándose y dijo—: sólo debes hacer esto—, las manos de Naru tomaron presos los tobillos de la oji perla y los alzó._

_Hinata nunca lo hizo, pero maldecía ser tan flexible, sus rodillas ahora tocaban sus pechos; pero Naru abrió más sus piernas de lado a lado pero su labor se vio interferido por las bragas que aún estaban en las rodillas, así que las bajo más hasta llegar a sus tobillos._

— _¿Ahora ves bien?—Le preguntó Naru a Kanon que solo sonreía con el rostro levemente sonrojado, los recuerdos de Naruto regresaron a las mentes de ambos rubios; Esa posición sólo la habían visto en chicas de revistas Hentai, pero esa sin duda era mejor ya que lo veían en vivo y mejor aún, era la chica Hyuuga quien la portaba en esos momentos, la más tímida y sumisa de toda la aldea de Konoha, y era solo para ellos._

_Los pechos cubiertos por las rodillas, las manos atadas arriba de su cabeza enredadas por el cabello negro, las mejillas completamente rojas, llena de sudor y aceite, las mojadas bragas blancas en los tobillos y una zona bastante húmeda e hinchada entre sus piernas que necesitaba ser atendida con urgencia; ambos podrían jurar que los ojos perlados estaban cerrados con fuerza._

—_Muy bien—sus ojos rojos se posaron en Naruto—te concedo el honor—quitó las manos del otro rubio para poner las suyas «solo por hoy, tú serás el primero» pensó cuando lo vio acercarse nuevamente a Hinata. _

— _¡Ya basta los dos!—Interrumpió la chica ya en el límite._

— _¿Por qué?—Naruto acercó su mano a vagina de Hinata, y con su dedo índice acarició los alrededores._

—_Sigues pre-preguntando eso—modio su labio inferior en un inútil intento de dejar de darles placer a ambos secuestradores sin darse cuenta que hacía todo lo contrario._

—_Y tú sigues…sin…contestar—, él metió lentamente su dedo índice en la cavidad suave y cálida, moría por estar ahí dentro pero debía ser paciente; por lo pervertido que fue su difunto maestro supo una cosa elemental, si se apresuraba con una mujer virgen las cosas podrían ser desastrosas y no por decir, dolorosas e inolvidables, para mal._

—_Na-Naru—tratando de no gemir, lo intento pero era casi imposible; si fuera una misión de vida o muerte ya estaría bajo tierra. Él metía su dedo índice tan lento que la desespero—. Sí lo…si lo vas a meter…métetelo bien—; ya no pudo aguantar más, movió las caderas sorprendiendo a Kanon y a Naruto; el Uzumaki espero a que ella hiciera el trabajo sola, deseaba ver cómo lo hacía, y por más que quiso mover su mano para ayudarle no lo hizo._

_Ella se sentía avergonzada, estaba restregando sus caderas contra la mano de un perfecto desconocido, y gemía bajo dos perfectos desconocidos; por si eso no fuera poco se sentía en la gloria y lo demostraba con sus expresiones que seguramente debían ser ridículas._

_« ¿No qué no?» pensó Kanon sonriendo viendo a la joven retorcerse, Naru quitó la mano «Pero, ¿qué hace? Ya casi la teníamos»._

—_Aún no—murmuro, había precedido que ella estaba a punto de correrse «aún no lo ha hecho» no era algo que había pensado antes en hacer, pero era un recurso necesario._

_« ¿Cómo que aún no?» pensaba Hinata molesta e insatisfecha, pero su molestia se transformo en placer cuando sintió algo húmedo adentrarse en su interior, una vez adentro se movía contra sus paredes lenta pero ágilmente « ¡Cielos! ¡Es su lengua!» pensó está vez mordiendo sus labios completamente. Sentía también los labios bucales de su carcelero, y no era para nada ignoradle._

_Kanon se había quedado sin habla, Naruto realmente estaba usando su lengua, sus ojos se centraron en Hinata quién cerraba sus temblorosas manos, quería gemir con más fuerza increíblemente hacía lo posible para no hacerlo._

—_No—murmuraba Hinata sin voz—. Na…Naru, por favor—; cerraba su garganta para no decir más de lo necesario pero sentía que cada vez se debilitaba más cayendo así en un candente juego—. Qui…quita tu…—hizo la cabeza para atrás, Naruto había apretado sus muslos adentrando más su lengua bañando la vagina de la joven con la saliva que escurría de su boca y sus propios fluidos. _

_Kanon no quería dejar todo a Naruto, así que bajó las piernas lentamente, un pie de ella quedó en la espalda del rubio que aún no despegaba su boca de su sitio, la otra quedó a un lado de otro rubio; sí que la Hyuuga era flexible._

—_Yo también quiero probar Naru, no seas envidioso—hizo puchero, el oji azul movió un poco más su lengua de lado alado para después sacarla lentamente de la cavidad y después sonreír._

_«Por Kami…» se decía la peli azul cerrando sus ojos aunque no era necesario puesto que tenía esa venda encima._

—_Entonces…pruébala— se hizo a un lado al momento de que Kanon metía su lengua._

_«… Ya dejen de…»_

_¿De qué diablos estaban hechas las mujeres que eran dulces de cualquier ángulo?, pensaba Kanon profundizando más su contacto. A Naruto se le ocurrió una idea loca, el oji carmesí sacó su lengua y vio a su otro yo._

— _¿Dulce?—Le preguntó Naru._

—_Muy dulce—contestó con una mirada picara—; Hina…es muy dulce. Pero no tiene que ser solo uno el que se llevé el premio ¿o sí?—Naru negó sin dejar de sonreír—Me parece bien._

_«No, basta… ¿qué…?» No supo si se podía o no pero lo sintió, sintió como ambos la probaban al mismo tiempo, con esos dos no había lugar de su intimidad que no había sido lamida ferozmente, sintió algo extraño en su interior; algo próximo y muy necesario, tanto que le dolía._

_Kanon sacó su lengua y dejó que Naru hiciera el resto pero no aparto su cara del lugar. Naruto sintiendo más libertad succiono la piel de Hinata—. ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!—Gritó ella cerrando fuertemente sus manos corriéndose en la boca del rubio que no hizo más que lamer sus labios después de tragar todo lo que pudo._

—_Te dije que no fueras envidioso—musitó el otro quitándole al Uzumaki verdadero un poco del néctar derramado de la cara de Naruto con sus manos. Lo probó y dijo-: Sólo falta una…_

_« ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es… que aún n no me he desmallado?» Agitada subía y bajaba su pecho; ambos se habían quitado para dejarla respirar a pesar de que sus instintos les gritaban que no lo hicieran; las blancas piernas temblorosas aún estaban separadas con humedad y sin dar señales de vida._

—_Haz esto más fácil para nosotros y para ti Hinata—le dijo Kanon—podemos torturarte todo el día…_

_Naruto lanzó una mirada de « ¿Podemos? ¿Acaso bromeas?» pero el otro rubio solo hizo un ademán de «Cállate»; Hinata no lo sabía, pero ambos también estaban en su límite. _

—_Tú escoges—ayudó Naruto._

_Hinata sonrió de lado ya con los ojos oscurecidos, sino puedes con el enemigo… únete a él. O mejor dicho… a ellos_

— _¿Y-ya se rendirán?—Cuestionó ella—una…falta una…oportunidad más—murmuro con una leve risa de niña risueña._

— _¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?—Preguntó Kanon a Naru._

—_Oh sí, lo dijo—musitó un poco sorprendido—creo la tímida Hyuuga quiere más—cantó bastante emocionado._

—_Y claro que le daremos más—los dos mostraron una sonrisa zorruna perversa. Naruto se levanto y tomó ambas muñecas de Hinata obligándola a pararse, las piernas blanquecinas temblaban; el oji azul tomó la cintura sintiendo los grandes pechos de la mujer, Kanon por su parte tomó lo que pudo de ambas piernas y glúteos. _

_«Esto es…» pensaba la Hyuuga al sentirse aprisionada por ambos sujetos y lo peor, sentía sus endurecidos miembros contra ella; no había escapatoria «divertido». _

_Naru beso sus labios y Kanon empezó a lamer su hombro._

_Y así regresamos a donde estaban, Hinata no quería estar en unas condiciones; con esfuerzo rompió un poco de la chamara con sus dos manos unidas, la chamarra de aquel que la besaba sin piedad, separó su rostro del hombre dejando que la saliva escapara de su boca. _

—_No…no quiero sentir esto…—gimió refiriéndose a la chamarra y a la playera negra que llevaba, Naru tomó y dirigió las féminas manos al cierre de la chamarra y ella comenzó a bajarlo hasta que logró separarla de su dueño, siguió con la playera; él se la quitó por sí mismo y la beso de nuevo._

_Y nuevamente se apartó._

—_En ninguno de los dos—haciendo su cabeza para atrás tocando el mentón de Kanon._

—_Que injusta—murmuro fastidiado, pero la verdad era que la ropa ya era incómoda, se quitó la chamarra anaranjada y la playera negra también._

_Una vez que ambos estuvieran sin "algo" en el torso Hinata percibió como las cuerdas de chakra hacían menos presión, pasó las palmas por todos los músculos de Naru hasta llegar a abrazarlo del cuello tocando con las yemas sus anchos hombros, al momento de que restregaba la espalda en el sólido pecho de Kanon._

_«Ino…qué razón tenías» pensaba Hinata siendo besada por Naruto. Hubo una ocasión en el que Hinata tuvo una charla de chicas con Ino, la rubia le había aconsejado no perder el tiempo en esos momentos que era soltera, incluso le había recomendado algunos lugares "cómodos" pero su maldita rectitud no la dejó a pesar de sentirse tentada a hacerlo; pero ese era el momento y sin pedir permiso los largos dedos de la pelinegra se enredaron en la melena rubia peinándola y enredándola, jugando con los mechones amarillos como si no hubiera un mañana»._

—Naruto, ¡Naruto!—Exclamó Ino sacándolo de nuevo de su recuerdo anterior—. ¡¿Acaso eres sordo?!

«Adivina, en este momento deseo serlo…que tremenda voz tiene esta mujer» aguardo esas palabra en lo más profundo de su ser— ¿qué quieres?—Preguntó en un gruñido mostrando su irritación.

—Me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta a lo que te acabo de pedir.

—Entonces, ¿era enserio eso de la cita?—Preguntó mostrando inocencia. No debía hacer que sospecharan, y mostrándose más seguro o rudo lo harían aún más sospechoso a vista de Kakashi. Y lo último que deseaba era tener a su antiguo mentor sobre él todo el tiempo.

—Pues claro, en realidad me gustaría que saliéramos esta noche—sonrió con mucha delicadeza y seducción; Naruto arqueó una ceja y sonrió también, aunque la curva que se mostró en sus labios estuviera mal hecha y se mostrara nervioso, no de ese nerviosismo que te hace pensar en cosas indecentes, sino del que te hace pensar que tu vida corre peligro.

—B-bueno Ino…, ehm…yo no quisiera que te apresuraras e-en hacer planes—Ino endureció su mirada—de hecho yo y-ya tenía planes p-para esta t-tarde p-pero si q-quieres…—dio dos pasos hacia atrás con un tic en su ojo derecho. En verdad sentía que mucho de su vida corría peligro.

Yamanaka le miro amenazadoramente, ¿acaso estaba rechazándola? Eso no podía ser posible, si ese tonto estuvo tras el pecho plano de Haruno, ¿por qué la rechazaba a ella?

—Felicidades Naruto—sonrió Ino cambiando su semblante a uno emocionado y feliz—haz pasado mí prueba.

— ¿Qué prueba?—Preguntó desconcertado y en gran parte, aliviado.

—Creí que lo que escuché por ahí era mentira pero al parecer no, eres un buen chico.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?—Cuestionó dándose cuenta que Yamanaka ya se iba con una sonrisa—oye Ino, dime ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Ven, invítame un tazón de ramen y te lo diré—clausuró la plática sabiendo bien que el Uzumaki la seguiría para saciar su curiosidad.

_«El calor ya era demasiado, ambos rubios se habían desecho de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, Hinata no sabía que pasaría después, o al menos no sabía lo que ambos Shinobis pensaban hacerle. Lo que sí podía predecir era que su inocencia acabaría esa noche, lo que no podría decir o pensar con seguridad era en el ¿quién la tomaría primero? _

_No lo harían los dos al mismo tiempo eso sería imposible y muy doloroso, ellos debían saberlo, ¿o no?_

— _¿Deseas más Hina?—Preguntó Kanon en un susurro cerca de la oreja femenina. La cual pareció estremecerse con su toque._

—_Sí—contestó perdida en la sensación de bienestar que le proporcionaban las caricias junto a un ya olvidado sonrojo ganador de un __**Oscar**__—, d-deseo mucho más—su propio cabello ya se pegaba a su cuerpo y sus ojos a pesar de tener aquel impedimento para ver a sus dos apasionados galanes, mantenía los ojos cerrados, más que cerrados los tenía pegados uno al otro arrugando demasiado la frente y los sienes._

_Naru y Kanon se miraron entre sí, ¿acaso se rendía en el juego?_

_No, no era eso; al menos no para Naruto. Ella no iba a rendirse, y en caso de que así fuese él por su parte cumpliría su promesa y no la haría suya hasta que el dichoso juego acabase. Él podía ser un secuestrador malnacido hijo de todas las putas del universo que el mundo por llevarse a la esposa (claramente) oficial religiosa y moralmente de un hombre que al parecer quería mucho a la Hyuuga obviamente no tanto como él; pero era un bastardo de palabra._

—_Hinata—le susurro Naru lo más cuerdo posible, o al menos lo que quería aparentar. Pero al parecer funcionó al menos con ella puesto que Kanon le miró demasiado cabreo._

—_Naru—musitó él indeciso por preguntarle el qué diablos estaba haciendo. Los ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco y mostraron un poco de un hombre que no deseaba ser perturbado en medio de un plan maestro._

—_Y-yo q-quiero saber…q-quién de ustedes…—habló Hinata cuando sintió que ambos habían dejado de acariciarla dándole tiempo de regresar en sí. _

—_Amor mío—le habló Naru rozando sus labios haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas de Hyuuga regresaran con mayor intensidad, no por el acercamiento, sino por el sobrenombre que había recibido por parte de él—, por algo te pusimos una pañuelo en los ojos._

— _¿A-acaso, s-son feos?—Preguntó ella haciendo reír a ambos rubios, a Kanon más que a Naru. _

_Hinata notó una extraordinaria similitud en las risas de los chicos, como si ambos fuesen la misma persona. Y lo que ella precisamente no sabía, era que efectivamente esos dos se habían pasado la infancia como uno solo, uno que había leído varias revistas pornográficas que dejaron un extenso conocimiento en su cabeza adjuntando a una gran habilidad para mentir y salir de situaciones incómodas después de ser aprendido varias veces por Iruka y Kakashi._

—_Que graciosa eres—le murmuró Kanon al oído antes de morder el lóbulo causando una sensación placentera y erótica._

—_Tú no te preocupes por eso querida—dijeron ambos chicos al unísono en cada lado de su cabeza posando sus mentones en cada hombro_

—_En su tiempo lo sabrás—finalizó Naru antes de volver a besarla con ímpetu. Era hora de regresar a su labor principal._

_Kanon regreso besar y lamer su cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por cada costado del cuerpo femenino, mientras que Naruto acariciaba la lengua Hyuuga con la suya en un danzón muy difícil de segur, pero muy sencillo de disfrutar, las respiraciones volvían a ser agitadas y sus corazones comenzaron a seguir el ritmo frenético y candente que anteriormente tuvieron. A pesar de que Hinata disfrutaba de ambos tratos sólo puso satisfacer por completo (según ella) a Naru puesto que sus manos aún estaban acariciando la espalda masculina del oji azul, aunque en ocasiones podía evitar arañarla por culpa de las atrevidas caricias de Kanon. _

_Fue mordida una vez en el hombro justo al mismo tiempo que lo fue en labio superior._

— _¡Pe-pero yo qui-quiero s-saberlo a-ahora!—Exclamó una vez que sus labios fueron liberados y su cogote comenzó a ser estimulado—…n-no me lo dirán ¿verdad?—Se apegó más al cuello de Naruto tocando la piel de él con sus manos que aun temblaban por la pasión que invadía su ser._

—_Lo sentimos Hinata—dijo Kanon besando su nuca con lentitud, uno, dos y tres besos recorrieron el contorno de su nuca y espalda._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos aun con ese pañuelo sobre ellos; sintiendo de nuevo aquella necesidad. Ver a los que tocaban y besaban su ser. Hasta esos momentos nunca se sintió así, tan osada ni tan deseada. Sentía que ya no era ella y que el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga solo era un mito que ya no estaba entre los vivos sino en cuentos de hadas._

— _¿Sabes? Me sorprende un poco que no lo sepas…—le dijo Kanon oliendo su cabello deleitándose- Aunque no te culpo de no hacerlo- bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de la peli negra_

—_Naru…Kanon ¿qué es lo que me hace tan especial?—balbuceó rozando los labios de Naruto y meneando las caderas para el oji rojo. Desde su uso de razón Hinata jamás había sido víctima de acoso por parte de nadie, ni en sus más grandes pesadillas o sueños; de hecho a lo máximo que llegaba en sus alucines era que el amor de su vida de nombre Uzumaki Naruto, la miraba y le decía lo mucho que la quería; sin embargo él de a duras sabía que estaba ahí—. ¿Qué es?_

— _¿Necesitamos razones para amarte?—Cuestionó Kanon está vez rozando la piel de la Hyuuga con sus labios._

_« ¿Amar?» pensó un poco conmovida por la acción del joven.»_

— ¿Y bien?—Preguntó Naruto a Ino quien no se detenía ante nada para seguir comiendo los fideos.

—Uy pero que directo eres—se quejó la rubia dejando los palillos en el plato. Ayame al igual que su padre les dieron privacidad al ver las caras tan serias que ambos cargaban. Más Naruto quién fue el motivo por el cual el viejo y su hija solo se concentraron en tomar la orden de Ino, porque lo más preocupante era que el Uzumaki seguía sin querer ramen. —Lo que pasó fue que comencé a escuchar rumores acerca de que tú tuviste algo que ver con el secuestro de Hinata.

—Ahora resulta que soy sospechoso—murmuró ofendido sin quitar la mirada de Yamanaka, «mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿acaso Kakashi estuvo de _comunicativo _por toda la aldea? ¿Cómo es que esa suposición se convirtió en un rumor que ahora vaga por toda Konoha?».

—Así que quise asegurarme de que no eras tú, sin embargo…tu rechazo me hace dudar—tomó de nuevo los palillos y tomó más fideos.

El rubio, incapaz de contestar algo que no fuese a empeorar su situación decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza como siempre le sucedía de niño,

— ¡Por favor Ino! ¡¿Acaso porque te rechacé merezco ser sospechoso?!—Exclamó haciendo que los dos clientes masculinos que acababan de entrar y se disponían a sentarse, dieran media vuelta y salieran de ahí pensando en que era mejor regresar después.

Yamanaka lo pensó detalladamente, Naruto siempre fue un chico muy imperativo y demasiado caprichoso, seguramente lo que escuchó de unas aldeanas sobre ver por unos segundos a un hombre con la complexión del rubio (quien curiosamente también era de cabello dorado) con la Hyuuga en brazos había sido nada más que un simple rumor que ella tomó muy enserio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que tienes razón—musitó Ino bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de caldo—, pero siéndote sincera me hubiera gustado que en verdad fueses tu el secuestrador de Hinata.

«Te sorprenderías» se dijo Naruto de forma burlona.

—Pero supongo que no es posible todo—concluyó con un movimiento de hombros y un gesto de decepción—. Gracias por la comida—se levantó y antes de salir del restaurant siendo observada por el chico, ella le dijo—: Por cierto, no era broma eso que te dije, en verdad te has convertido en un hombre apuesto—el rubio arqueó la ceja desconfiado lo que causó la risa en ella y un leve sonrojo en él—. Pero lo siento _guapo_, no eres mi tipo—habló como si le dijese a un pretendiente que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y por Naruto estuvo perfecto.

Cuando Ino salió, ella se detuvo por un instante enfrente de Ichiraku con una leve curva en los labios. Naruto iba a necesitar ayuda si le llegasen a culpar, lo que parecía algo próximo debido a los rumores que corrían en su contra; pero ella iba a estar ahí…si en verdad había algo que pudiera defender. Sólo esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Naruto por su parte suspiro cuando Ino salió del local para después poner su mentón en la mesa de madera inhalando el aroma del ramen y los palillos nuevos. En verdad estaba hecho un lio, y lo peor era que ahora (seguramente) estaba siendo vigilado por ambus o por Kakashi; era una verdadera molestia pero tendría que visitar a Hinata de forma menos frecuente.

—Naruto-san—habló la hija del dueño entrando con cautela.

—Dime—bufó desanimado.

—Ten mucho cuidado—aconsejó antes de entrar seguida de los mismos clientes que se habían marchado con anterioridad. Naruto suspiro nuevamente y dando las gracias y el dinero salió del restaurant dispuesto a perderse un poco mientras pensaba en un plan para poder evitar que Kanon se quedara mucho tiempo a solas con la pelinegra…un momento, Kanon. Sí, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Turnos, se turnarían para despistar y despejar las sospechas sobre él. Mucho mejor.

Respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa inocente al darse cuenta que ya no era tan tonto como muchos solían pensar. Y por Naruto, que lo siguieran pensando, eso le facilitaría las cosas.

— ¡Hola Naruto!—Gritó una mujer con una voz que el rubio casi no identificaba; claro eso cambió cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a alguien que Naruto nunca espero encontrar nuevamente.

—…No puede ser—masculló sorprendido, para después abrir sus ojos azules asustado; algo grandioso puesto que eso no era algo que no muchos lograban provocar en él—. ¿Shion?

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—La misma—dijo sonriendo como sólo ella podía hacerlo—. He venido a Konoha por invitación de Lady Tsunade, aunque también para hacer una pequeña visita a mis salvadores—informó sonriente pero sin perder la delicadeza y frialdad que una vez mostró sin compasión. Pero la rubia estaba sonriente y muy animada, Uzumaki por poco no la reconocía—. Por cierto, dicen que ya eres un ninja muy fuerte, eso sin contar que te has vuelto muy popular entre las chicas de algunas aldeas, pero sólo quise pasar a saludarte a ti primero…—dijo mientras pasaba los ojos por el cuerpo del rubio de arriba abajo—creo que en verdad, te has vuelto muy fuerte y…

— ¡AHHH!—Exclamó Naruto con terror para salir huyendo de un salto perdiéndose entre los negocios sin darle la oportunidad a la sacerdotisa de acabar con la plática

— ¿P-pero q-qué le pasa?—Se planteó Shion con el ceño fruncido y una mirada confusa—. ¿Dije algo malo?

_«Hinata aún no salía de su asombro, ¿amar? No, no podía ser posible, ella esperó por mucho tiempo a que alguien la amara (sobre todo su amor platónico) y nada sucedió. ¿Cómo amar a alguien sin conocerla?_

_¿Cómo? En verdad era complicado, tanto que de pensar en las veces que los hombres pasaban hablando de lo molestas que eran las chicas tímidas sin importarles que estuviera ella cerca y de las veces que Hiashi hablaba de comprometerla ya que dudaba que alguien fuese a pedir su mano en matrimonio (alguien de buena familia claro estaba), lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos mojando aquel impedimento visual._

_No supo si alguno de los dos se dio cuenta que lloraba, pero, sólo sintió los labios de Kanon en su hombro pegando contra él una y otra vez mientras Naru acariciaba su nariz con la suya._

—_Ya no dudes—imploró Naru—ya no, Hinata—concluyó antes de besarla nuevamente, esta vez con más calma y más calidez. _

_Al demonio. ¡Al demonio! ¡Al puto demonio!_

_Sus manos se aferraron al cuello masculino aferrándolo más a ella mientras que él contestaba del mismo modo. A través de su piel sintió cómo Kanon sonreía antes de seguir en su plan de tocarla. _

_Ya no más timidez, ya no más la niña recta y buena. Una vez Sakura le dio un consejo a pesar de que la situación de la peli rosa no era favorable, decía así: "Comete tantos pecados como puedas y goza de ellos, ya que si no lo haces, te aburrirás más rápido de la vida y de lo bueno que hay en ella, porque estás explotando sólo esa parte correcta"._

_Y era verdad, ella jamás se abría entregado a un placer como aquel, incluso de haberse casado dudaba que algún momento se sintiera como en esos momentos, tan poderosa y osada. Necesitaba sentirse así más tiempo, mucho más. Ya no le importaba el qué dirán, ya no le importaba si después sus secuestradores la matarían, ya no le importaba las marcas que pudieran incrustarse en su cuerpo de forma permanente, ya no le importaba si se iba al infierno por lujuriosa. Ella deseaba sentir ese placer, sabía que se arrepentiría, pero se arrepentiría después._

_Ella estaba cooperando, ella al fin había bajado las defensas de moralidad que le impedían a él cumplir su meta. Su tan enferma meta._

—_Eso es querida—le masculló majando por el cuello besando lo que podía—déjate llevar por el deseo._

_Naruto no lo notó pero Hinata estaba sonriendo, por primera vez estaba liberándose de los ojos imaginarios de sus familiares y conocidos. Ahora era solo ella y las puertas infernales quienes se abrían para darle paso a la nueva condenada, a la nueva infiel y lujuriosa, a la nueva traidora quién no pasó ni un mes en matrimonio para después lanzarse de cabeza a la primera oportunidad. Pero no sabía si eso era verdad ya que ella no amaba a su (ahora) esposo, lo quería eso era verdad pero no lo amaba, sólo lo hacía para complacer a su padre y para liberarse de la carga de la vergüenza que el silencio de Uzumaki Naruto posó en ella. Al diablo con él también._

_¿Qué curioso, no?»_

.

.

.

— ¡Tú sí que me la pones difícil!—Le exclamo Uzumaki a Kami viendo al cielo esperando a que él estuviera riéndose de él como seguramente fue su intensión—. Aunque…—paró en el techo de una casa mostrándose más tranquilo y feliz—, sinceramente me parece extraordinario todo esto; no es una batalla pero…realmente me siento como en una.

—Eso es grandioso Uzumaki—le dijo una voz femenina mientras aplaudía distinguidamente una y otra vez sin prisa. Cuando Naruto volteó miró con atención y seriedad los ojos perlados que le recordaban tanto a su mujer, porque sí, Hinata ya era de él, tanto como él de ella—, porque ahora, como en una _batalla_, tu situación va a empeorar; y más de lo que te imaginas.

—Eres del clan Hyuuga ¿verdad?…—dudó manteniendo distancia de la niña castaña mucho más baja que él. O al menos eso pareció.

—No sabes quién soy, supongo que es normal, mi rango es inferior al de mi hermana, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas eran al revés—rió como toda una señorita, sí era de clase alta—no importa, lo que importa ahora es que tienes veinticuatro horas para regresarme a mi hermana. Hyuuga Hinata, antes de que haga que tu vida se vaya por el inodoro junto a tu extraordinaria reputación la cual te informó que está en la cuerda floja.

Naruto contuvo el aliento pero de nada le sirvió, ella estaba sonriente dispuesta a seguir analizando sus reacciones, era del clan Hyuuga y eso le daba una gran ventaja debido a que sus ojos a pesar de no tener activado su línea sucesora parecían ver el interior de las personas, y si era hermana de Hinata ahora veía a la versión femenina de Hyuuga Hiashi; sólo que esta le causaba más nerviosismo. Él siempre procuró ver el lado bueno de las cosas pero de aquello no podía ver nada positivo, ni mucho menos algo que se le acercara. Por lo que optó por hacerse el desentendido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando mocosa?—Cuestionó ofendido con una voz más segura que nunca. Lamentablemente ella veía sus ojos.

—Sólo te diré que el vaso de agua en el que infiltraste aquella extraña sustancia qué provocó el desmallo repentino de Hinata contenía tus huellas digitales y tu olor, por lo que los sospechosos se reducen completamente a ti, Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Mi olor? ¿Quién…?—Se detuvo, «Inuzuka, seguro fue con alguien del clan Inuzuka para averiguarlo».

—Tengo mis contactos—se limitó a contestar—, y ¿bien? ¿Dónde recogeré a mi hermana para llevarla de regreso con su esposo? Y digo su esposo porque aún no lo considero mi cuñado—escupió con arrogancia mostrando una sonrisa de lo más perturbadora.

Naruto permaneció callado, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Ya no podía ocultar más su culpa, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era un crimen amar tanto a una persona? ¡Maldita sea!

—Habla—ordenó ella enfriando aún más su mirada.

—No…no pienso, d-dártela—espetó completamente molesto oculto tras una máscara de seriedad. Hanabi rió.

—Lo sé—pausó sin perder la sonrisa, una que seguramente obtuvo de su madre—. Soy Hyuuga Hanabi, la segunda hija de Hyuuga Hiashi y hermana menor de Hyuuga Hinata. Y deseo hacer un trato contigo Uzumaki Naruto.

_«Naruto supo que ya no podría retrasar más lo inevitable; tomó una de las piernas blancas y sudorosas de Hinata mientras ella estaba entretenida con los labios de Kanon para rodearla en su cintura haciendo que ella saltara débilmente y sus pechos golpearan contra el suyo. El oji azul acercó su cara a la de Hinata y mientras ella aún estaba aprisionada por su clon; y le musitó al oído—: Tranquila, jamás te haría daño, jamás—acercó más su entrepierna a la de la pelinegra con toda la intensión de sentirse unido a ella en espera de alguna señal que le indicara su aceptación._

_Si tan solo ese goloso de Kanon le dejara respirar por al menos unos cinco segundos no se sentiría tan molesto con él._

_Pero eso dejó de importar cuando Hinata acercó más su propia entrepierna a la suya. Definitivamente había dejado su moral y pudor atrás para ser lo que él deseaba (al menos en ese momento), una mujer completamente suya; quisiera decir que valió la pena esperar una semana para poder llegar a ese momento pero mentiría, ya que si no hubiese sido por el incompetente de su clon habría disfrutado aquello de forma más repentina. Lo que lo hacía molestar más era que ese idiota disfrutaba tanto como él, cuando no lo merecía._

_Hinata por su parte sólo se concentraba en el placer físico que sus secuestradores le ofrecían, y aunque la llama de culpabilidad aún estaba llamándola, implorándole a que detuviera esa locura; su lado rebelde le gritaba con más fuerza que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después. Su padre fue el del compromiso, no ella y estaba completamente segura que si hubiese tenido que elegir entre el matrimonio o una vida de soltera posiblemente ya estaría en proceso de comprar varios gatos. Lamentablemente dejó de pensar en gatos cuando sintió algo completamente ajeno a cualquier cosa que ella haya tocado antes, hundirse lentamente en su parte más íntima y hasta esos momentos, virgen._

_¿Dolía? Claro que dolía, pero ella sabía lo que era. Naru se lo había anunciado unos momentos atrás. Sin embargo no pudo ocultar el gesto de dolor e incomodidad de su rostro, y para variar, Kanon dejó sus labios para concentrarse en el cuello y el hombro dejando que sus gemidos y respiraciones golpearan la cabeza de Naru que sin darse cuenta también le había otorgado su primera vez._

_Sólo un poco más, sólo debía encargarse de aquella barrera que le impedía poseerla por completo y todo comenzaría._

_«Este idiota» se dijo Kanon percibiendo las dudas de Naruto, su nerviosismo y también su miedo al pensar que le estaba haciendo daño a la pelinegra. De ella era comprensible ya que dudaba que en algún momento ella comprara revistas XXX, pero de Uzumaki, de él los nervios eran imperdonables. Pero no podía hacer nada, nada que…un momento, claro que podía._

_La barrera que una vez declaró a Hyuuga Hinata como una virgen había desaparecido, la pureza había dejado aquel cuerpo mientras le cedía el paso a un nuevo ser cuyos pensamientos al saber que ella le había otorgado el permiso que necesitaba para sentirse vivo de nuevo, comenzó con un delicado vaivén intentando no lastimarle. También era su primera relación sexual por lo que prefería no apresurar las cosas._

— _¡K-Kanon ¿q-qué e-estás…?!—Exclamó la Hyuuga de pronto sacando a Naru de sus pensamientos._

_Y por milésima vez, quiso arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota desconsiderado y con poco coeficiente intelectual. Una de las manos del oji azul tomó la cara del clon para verle a los ojos. Y nuevamente cayó en cuenta de una sola afirmación; Kanon era algo más que un simple clon, algo que al parecer no iba a cederle a la chica tan fácilmente. Si alguien más lo hubiese escuchado seguramente le golpearía en la cabeza pero eso a él no le importaba. Algo malo vio en los ojos rojos del otro él._

_Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa copia barata se llevara lo que por derecho ya era suyo. A Hyuuga Hinata._

_Esta vez no le importó si la pelinegra estaba preparada o no. Naruto simplemente soltó la cara sonriente de Kanon y tomó las femeninas caderas con ambas manos encontrándose con las del otro hombre en su camino antes de volver a adentrarse con mayor fuerza en el interior de aquella tímida jovencita que una vez lo arriesgó todo por él y sin saberlo él estaba arriesgando más que su vida por ella. Su libertad, su masculinidad y su (al parecer ya próximo) título de Hokage colgaban de un hilo que él mismo había formado._

_Hinata no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan solo cinco minutos, estaba segura que uno iba a tomar su cuerpo para después hacer aquel acto que Ino paso mucho tiempo presumiendo por ser la primera en hacerlo. Pero nunca se imaginó que podía hacerse de aquella manera hasta que Kanon se lo enseñó de un solo golpe. Maldición que alguien le cubriera la maldita boca, que alguno de los dos la besara y silenciara el sonido de su propio placer y dolor que hasta el momento no parecía desagradar a alguno de los dos (Hinata creyó que lo fingían bien). Porque admitámoslo, una primera vez como esa no era algo que una chica como Hyuuga pudiera soportar, y fue entonces que pensó en lo celosa que seguramente Ino se pondría si sabría aquello (en sus más oscuros pensamientos, Hinata quiso saber cómo reaccionarían sus amigas al saber su pequeña aventura). Yamanaka usualmente le decía los lugares y las posiciones más atrevidas que había hecho, pero algo como lo que Hinata experimentaba no podía ser experiencia de muchas, al menos no en esa vida._

_Nunca se sintió tan poderosa y osada hasta esos momentos. Y lo sentía tanto que ella misma comenzó a moverse al ritmo de las embestidas recibidas por ambos muchachos. Mientras uno salía otro entraba moviendo por completo el cuerpo femenino sin ninguna piedad; las respiraciones agitadas de ambos golpeaban sin cesar su piel quemándola al contacto, y como si fuese la cereza sobre un pastel, ambos se aferraban a ella como si no desearan perder ante el otro._

_Las manos femeninas pronto comenzaron a sentir una fuerte necesidad por regresar a su lugar y dejar el cuello de Kanon, así que mientras ambos estaban concentrados en su interior acomodó rápidamente sus brazos de modo que ni uno se percatara de su acción. _

_Bastaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el resto de dudas, el resto de las culpas y las secuelas de preocupación desaparecieran por completo en medio del mundo de las tres personas que se dejaban llevar por la libídine de la situación. Dándose cuenta que el infierno ya había abierto las puertas para los nuevos condenados; unos condenados muy felices se debía decir, al menos, en la parte física._

_Porque aunque a ni uno de los dos rubios les pareciera, Hinata estaba a punto de sumirse en una confusión total donde su rectitud la haría ganarse muchos problemas. No solo para ella, sino para ambos Uzumaki.»_

•_**Fin de Capítulo**__**•**_

* * *

_Cabe aclarar que aún soy nueva en esto del Lemon, creo que ya tiene casi un año desde mi última escritura de este calibre. Pero quiero que sepan que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y seguiré trabajando para mejorar y llevar a ustedes una escena tan erótica que necesitarán vasos con hielo xD_

_¡UNA DISCULPA POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO! T.T_

**JA NE!**


End file.
